Ghost Apartement
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Horror Fic with EXO member KrisTao and others. Lebih baik dibaca di malam hari :))
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All chara disini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME. Sedangkan cerita ini sepenuhnya punya saya.**

**Cast : Kris, Tao and Other EXO members.**

**Pair : TaoRis / KrisTao**

**Genre : Horror (focus) and Little bit Romance and nyelip(?) humor dikit.**

**Rating : T aman**

**Summary : Tao dan Kris tinggal di apartemen baru. Disana Tao mengalami banyak kejanggalan-kejanggalan dan kejadian mengerikan yang membuatnya ketakutan.**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typho(s), Horro Kurang Serem, GaJe, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**-oOo-**

**Ghost Apartement**

**By **

**Kim Hanny**

**AN : Disini "aku" adalah Tao.**

**-oOo-**

Aku menyeka keringat didahiku sambil tersenyum puas. Ku edarkan pandanganku pada ruangan apartemen baru kami yang begitu luas dan juga sangat bagus dari apartemen kami sebelumnya. Hari ini, aku dan Kris kekasihku baru saja membereskan barang-barang kami di apartemen kami yang akan kami tempati ini. Apartemen yang aku pilih karena selain dekat dengan tempat kuliahku juga dekat dengan tempat kerja Kris. Selain itu, walau apartemen ini cukup besar dan modern tapi harga sewanya cukup murah.

Aku dan Kris sudah berhubungan selama hampir dua tahun pada saat umurku tujuh belas tahun dan Kris berusia sembilan belas tahun. Jika di ingat-ingat, waktu itu hubungan kami tidaklah baik dan malah bisa dianggap kami adalah rival. Waktu itu aku sangat membenci Kris karena dia itu sangat dingin, sombong dan juga seorang playboy kurang ajar. Sedangkan Kris, dia menganggapku sebagai seorang penggangu yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Kami selalu beragumen dan bahkan saling menghina satu sama lain hampir setiap hari waktu itu, tetapi anehnya kami berdua malah saling jatuh cinta setelahnya

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat masa laluku. Terlebih pada saat itu Krislah yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Yah... walaupun bukan dengan cara yang romantis atau manis sedikitpun. Malah bisa dibilang waktu itu terasa sangat canggung dan kaku bahkan mungkin aneh. Walau begitu, aku menganggapnya sebagai memori indah yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku. Terlebih mengingat ucapan Kris saat menyatakan cintanya padaku yang selalu membuatku ingin tertawa.

Waktu itu dia mengatakannya dengan wajah blushing yang hampir membuatku merasa bahwa orang didepanku itu bukanlah dirinya. Karena pada dasarnya, Kris itu selalu berwajah dingin dan juga angkuh. Jangankan blushing, tersenyum saja dia tidak pernah.

"Aku menyukaimu Huang Zi Tao. Aku tahu ini aneh karena kita selalu bertengkar dan mungkin kau tidak percaya padaku, tapi aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu. Maka dari itu, aku harap kau mau menjadi pacarku. Karena jika tidak, maka aku akan memaksamu sampai kau mau menjadi milikku. Dan kau hanya boleh menjawab pernyataan cintaku dengan 'Iya aku mau menjadi pacarmu Kris' bukan dengan 'Tidak' atau 'Aku menolakmu' karena aku tidak mau menerima penolakkan darimu,"

Itulah pernyataan cintanya atau mungkin paksaan cintanya padaku. Setelah dia mengatakan itu, aku langsung memukul wajahnya dengan tongkat wushu milikku hingga membuat dia pingsan. Lalu setelah Kris sadar, aku katakan padanya tanpa perintah otakku bahwa aku mau menjadi pacarnya. Dan yah... kami pun menjadi sepasang kekasih yang kian harinya semakin dekat dan Kris pun berubah menjadi seorang yang sangat romantis dan perhatian padaku.

Kini aku sudah berumur 19 tahun dengan keperjakaanku yang sudah diambil oleh Kris saat aku berumur 18. Sedangkan Kris kini sudah berumur 21 tahun. Aku masih kuliah di Seoul University mengambil jurusan musik, universitas yang sama seperti Kris dahulu tapi Kris sudah lulus. Kris sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar sebagai manajer pemasaran. Dialah yang membiayai kuliahku dan juga kehidupan kami sehari-hari. Aku merasa sangat tidak enak padanya dan pernah meminta izin untuk berkerja tetapi Kris melarangku dan memintaku untuk fokus pada sekolahku saja.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali dengan wajah yang memerah mengingat hal tersebut. Lalu aku melihat kembali sekeliling apartemen kami yang terdiri dari satu kamar utama dan satu kamar tamu. Ruang tengah yang cukup luas, sebuah dapur modern beserta meja makannya. Dua kamar mandi yaitu didekat dapur yang berukuran besar dan didalam kamar utama yang berukuran sedang. Dan jangan lupakan jika lantai apartemen kami berada dilantai enam dari tujuh lantai, sehingga kami bisa menikmati pemandangan hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dari jendela besar di ruang tengah.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju dapur sembari melirik Kris yang kini tengah memasang kabel tv diruang tengah dengan serius. Di dapur, aku mulai memasukkan bahan makanan yang beberapa waktu lalu aku beli di supermarket kedalam kulkas. Setelah itu, aku mulai melirik arlojiku yang ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Aku membulatkan mataku, ternyata kami sudah hampir tiga jam melakukan beres-beres hingga lupa waktu.

Aku menghela napas sebal karena aku belum menyiapkan makan malam sama sekali dan bahkan kami berdua belum mandi. Aku memandangi tubuhku yang hanya terbalut kaus hitam dan celana pendek berwarna putih yang agak basah karena keringat. Sama halnya dengan Kris, tetapi dia sebaliknya yaitu memakai celana hitam dengan kaus putih. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mulai menyiapkan makan malam dan mengambil bahan makanan di kulkas.

Aku tersentak saat dua buah tangan melingkar dipinggangku dan sebuah kepala yang bersandar dibahuku yang ternyata adalah Kris. Hal itu membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku yang akan mengambil bahan makanan di kulkas.

"Jangan membuatku kaget Kris," kataku sambil menyikut perutnya pelan dan dia langsung bergumam maaf. Aku bisa merasakan wangi keringat Kris yang maskulin tercium oleh indra penciumanku, membuat pipiku sedikit merona.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan. Aku melirik wajahnya yang terlihat jelas bahwa dia kelelahan dengan kegiatan beres-beres tersebut.

"Menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita, jadi lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku dan sebaiknya kau mandi Kris. Lihat tubuhmu sekarang! Kau berkeringat dan juga bau," titahku dengan nada bercanda padanya. Kris mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan malah makin mempererat erat pelukannya pada pinggangku.

"Tubuhmu bahkan lebih berkeringat dan lebih bau dariku _my _Taozi," balasnya dan dengan refleks aku menyikut kembali perutnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Dia terkekeh pelan dan mengecup leherku lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku.

"Kita bisa menunda makan malam dan mandinya nanti. Bagaimana jika kita mencoba kasur baru yang aku beli. Kasur yang kuat dan bagus dari yang sebelumnya untuk kegiatan 'malam' kita," bisik Kris dengan nada serak yang membuatku merinding dan juga blushing karena aku paham maksudnya.

"Dasar naga _pervert_," gumamku yang membuatnya tertawa pelan dan mulai menggendongku bridal style menuju kamar baru kami dan benar disana terdapat kasur baru kami yang Kris maksud. Setelah masuk kedalam, Kris mulai menidurkanku di kasur dan malam itu pun menjadi malam yang panjang untukku dan Kris.

**Esok paginya**

Aku terbangun dengan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhku karena kegiatan kami semalam. Satu hal yang tidak aku sukai dari Kris adalah dia sangat kasar dan juga sangat buas saat kami _making love_, walau aku menikmatinya juga sih. Aku melirik kesamping, dimana Kris masih tertidur pulas dengan keadaan telanjang sama sepertiku. Aku mengecup bibirnya pelan dan mulai beringsut dari kasur untuk membereskan pakaian kami yang berserakan dilantai. Setelah menyimpan baju milikku dan Kris yang sudah kotor itu kedalam bak pakaian, aku mulai mengambil baju lainnya didalam lemari dan memakainya.

Kakiku mulai aku gerakkan perlahan karena rasa perih di tubuh bagian bawahku masih terasa. Aku mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi. Aku sedikit mendengus sebal melihat bercak merah ciptaan Kris disekitar leher dan dadaku saat aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Terpaksa hari ini aku harus memakai syal agar saat di universitas teman-temanku tidak melihat kissmark hasil buatannya ini.

Setelah aku membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, kulangkahkan kembali kedua kakiku menuju dapur. Aku melihat jam dinding yang kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.45 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi, karena aku dan juga Kris akan menuju tempat kuliahku dan tempat kerja Kris pada pukul 08.00 pagi.

Aku mulai membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua buah telur dan dua potong bacon untuk sarapan. Tidak lupa aku memanaskan air, menyiapkan kopi americano untuk Kris. Tanganku mulai telaten memasak telur dan juga bacon pada wajan penggorengan. Tepat saat aku membalikkan telur, sekelebat bayangan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan aku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup sesaat kemudian.

Aku tersentak kaget namun dalam sekejap rasa kagetku langsung hilang karena aku tahu bahwa mungkin itu adalah Kris yang sudah bangun dan ingin mandi. Aku kembali fokus pada masakanku yang kini sudah mulai matang, aku mulai menyisihkan telur mata sapi pada dua piring. Kembali aku terdiam saat mengingat sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal dipikiranku. Kenapa Kris harus mandi di kamar mandi didekat dapur, jika dikamar kami sendiri ada kamar mandi?

**PRANG**

Aku tersentak kaget, membuat pikiranku langsung buyar seketika saat mendengar suara seperti kaca pecah yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi didekat dapur. Aku mulai merasa takut saat bulu kudukku tiba-tiba berdiri. tetapi aku juga merasa khawatir jika memang didalam sana adalah Kris. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya, maka dari itu aku mematikan kompor dan mulai berjalan mendekat pada pintu kamar mandi bercat putih kecoklatan tersebut.

"Kris, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapku dengan nada cukup keras saat aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar mandi. Namun, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam kamar mandi dan itu membuatku takut dan khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kris didalam sana. Aku kembali menelan ludahku takut dan mulai berdiri tepat dihadapan pintu kamar mandi.

**Tok Tok**

Aku mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Kris kau didalam? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir. Jujur saja, aku ini penakut pada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi seperti ini.

Hening...

Aku kembali merasa ketakutan jika benar-benar terjadi sesuatu didalam sana pada Kris. Aku mulai bersiap untuk membuka gagang pintu namun aku mengurungkan niatku saat sebuah suara isak tangis terdengar dari dalam sana. Kembali aku merasakkan bulu kudukku merinding dan aku mulai merasakan suhu disekitarku entah kenapa terasa sangat dingin dan membuatku sedikit menggigil.

"Hiks Tao~ hiks tolong aku~ hiks,"

Suara isak tangis itu makin keras dan hal itu makin membuatku takut. Bukan karena apa, tapi karena suara isak tangis itu terdengar sama seperti suara isak tangis milik kekasihku Kris. Hatiku mulai berperang batin antara masuk kedalam kamar mandi atau tidak. Satu pikiranku mengatakan bahwa aku harus segera masuk dan memastikan jika Kris benar didalam sana. Tapi pikiranku yang lain mengatakan padaku agar jangan masuk dan lebih baik kembali kekamar memastikan sesuatu apa Kris masih tidur atau tidak. Jika tidak, mungkin Kris memang ada didalam sana. Karena mungkin saja didalam sana bukanlah Kris.

Melawan rasa takutku yang aku rasakan terlalu berlebihan karena keadaan Kris kini lebih penting dari pada rasa paranoidku. Dengan berani aku mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

Tubuhku langsung membeku melihat sosok tubuh kekasihku yang telanjang tergantung dengan kawat yang membelit dilehernya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan matanya merah melotot, aku menutup mulutku dan aku mulai menangis melihat pemandangan tersebut dihadapanku. Kedua bola mata mengerikannnya menatapku dengan pandangan memohon.

Tubuhku mulai menggigil ketakutan dan kakiku terasa lemas. Aku ingin sekali berteriak, namun entah kenapa tenggorokanku rasanya terasa sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara sekecil apa pun itu. Kedua bola mataku pun mulai teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam perut Kris yang terbelah dan hal itu membuat pandanganku langsung gelap lalu tubuhku pun ambruk.

**-oOo-**

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku untuk sesaat dan yang pertama aku lihat adalah atap apartemen kamarku dan Kris. Rupanya sekarang aku tengah tertidur dikamar karena aku merasakan punggungku menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan tubuhku kini tertutup sebatas leher oleh selimut. Aku mengerang kecil karena kepalaku mulai terasa pusing dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku mulai duduk di kasur. Aku terdiam sebentar sambil memegang kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut sebelum akhirnya aku mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian saat aku melihat Kris mati tergantung di kamar mandi dihadapanku.

Mataku mulai terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca dan aku mulai menangis saat pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kekasihku yang tengah membawa sebuah cangkir.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Tao," ucapnya dengan senyum dan pancaran wajahnya yang merasa lega. Aku mulai terisak dan kembali menangis melihat Kris yang ternyata masih hidup kini ada dihadapanku. Kris yang kaget karena kau tiba-tiba menangis langsung berjalan kearahku dan memelukku erat.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis _baby_? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada panik sambil mengecup puncak kepalaku beberapa kali dengan lembut.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan membalas pelukannya dengan erat sambil menangis didada bidangnya. Bersyukur karena ternyata pemandangan saat melihat tubuh Kris yang tergantung dikamar mandi itu hanya mimpi burukku saja. Kekasihku ternyata baik-baik saja dan kini tengah memelukku.

"Kau membuatku khawatir Tao, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kau pingsan didepan pintu kamar mandi?" tanya Kris yang membuat tubuhku langsung membeku dengan sempurna. Jantungku mulai berdetak dengan keras karena rasa takut dan kedua bola mataku pun membulat sempurna.

'**Jadi... yang tadi itu bukan mimpi?'** batinku tidak percaya dan kembali tubuhku merinding karena aura dingin itu kembali datang. Aku makin mempererat pelukanku pada tubuh Kris karena takut, terlebih saat aku merasakan seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu tengah memandangi kami.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Sesosok mahluk mengerikan kini tengah berdiri disudut kamar memandangi mereka berdua dengan kedua matanya yang kosong tanpa bola mata dan tengah tersenyum mengerikan. Mahluk itu bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya mulai perlahan menghilang dari sana.

**TBC**

**Tao : *nendang author* Kenapa kau membuat ff dengan genre yang aku benci sih? (T_T) *meluk Kris***

**Author : Ish masa gitu aja kok marah? Lagian ada adegan 'itu'nya antara kamu sama si naga juga kan? Masa gak seneng?#wajah Yadong**

**Tao : *nendang author lagi* Kagak, sakit banget tahu. Gak baca apa kasur yang kemarin-kemarin rusak tuh karena Kris-ge main diranjangnya buas banget.**

**Kris : *nyengir gaje* Yah~ gimana lagi baby~ namanya juga naga kan pasti buas donk *mulai ganjen megang pantat Tao***

**Tao : KRIS-GE!*wushu Kris ampe sakratul maut(?) terus lirik author***

**Author : *Kabur naek becak(?)***

**Yaayyy~ mencoba hal baru, yaitu bikin ff bergenre horror ^_^ apakah ini kurang serem atau cukup serem atau malah serem banget?**

**Kalo soal ada bayangan yang masuk ke kamar mandi terus suara pintu kebuka terus ketutup itu, itu adalah pengalaman author tiga tahun yang lalu saat liburan di villa.**

**So readers sekalian, give me your saran atau kritik juga boleh **

**Review please *Bbuing-bbuing bareng sang hantu(?)***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost Apartement**

**Chapter Two**

"**Alone"**

**Warning : Typho(s), OOC.**

**-oOo-**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi dan Tao masih memeluk Kris tanpa mau melepaskannya. Kejadian saat di toilet itu terus berputar di dalam pikiran dan benak Tao, bayang-bayang kejadian tersebut tidak mau menghilang. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Tao semakin takut luar biasa karena ternyata kejadian itu bukanlah mimpi tapi kenyataan.

Tapi Tao masih belum mengerti apa yang dia lihat sebenarnya tadi itu. Apakah itu hanya halusinasinya saja karena waktu itu dia sedang ketakutan? Atau jangan-jangan memang yang Tao lihat itu bukan halusinasi tapi benar-benar nyata. Tapi jika memang benar nyata, siapa dan mahluk apa sebenarnya itu? Hantukah?

Tubuh Tao langsung menggigil ketakutan dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Kris. Kris yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan menatap tidak mengerti pada kekasihnya. Kris tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tao sesaat sebelum Kris menemukannya terbaring dilantai, didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Kris bahkan tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan disekitar kekasihnya yang mungkin bisa membuat Tao pingsan. Maka dari itu Kris hanya berspekulasi bahwa Tao kelelahan dan dia kemudian pingsan. Dan itu mungkin karena dirinya yang terlalu kasar 'bermain' dengannya malam tadi. Dan Kris tentu saja merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya yang tengah memeluk dirinya dengan tubuh bergetar ini.

Tapi yang tidak Kris mengerti adalah... Kenapa ketika dia mengatakan pada Tao bahwa dia mendapati dirinya pingsan didepan pintu kamar mandi, wajah Tao langsung pucat pasi dan terlihat sangat amat ketakutan. Memang apa yang Tao lihat dikamar mandi? Karena Kris sewaktu disana tidak melihat apapun selain ruangan kamar mandi yang kosong melompong.

"Tao _baby_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau pingsan didepan pintu kamar mandi tadi?" tanya Kris lagi yang masih penasaran.

**Tao Pov**

Aku tersentak saat Kris memberikan pertanyaan tersebut. Tubuhku seakan membeku mendengarnya, mengingat aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada dirinya. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku ingin mengatakan kejadian sebenarnya pada Kris. Tapi... apa Kris akan percaya padaku?

Aku yakin Kris tidak akan mau percaya karena aku ini memang penakut dan dia mungkin menganggapku hanya sedang berhalusinasi saja. Jika pun dia percaya padaku, aku tidak tega padanya. Karena aku yakin, Kris akan langsung mencari apartemen baru dan itu berarti kami mengeluarkan cukup banyak uang dan juga tenaga.

Aku mulai mengangkat wajahku yang sembab karena menangis. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan padanya dan tersenyum walau dia tahu bahwa senyumku itu palsu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kris... aku hanya... mungkin, sedikit kelelahan," bohongku padanya dan sekuat tenaga aku tidak membuang mukaku dari hadapannya. Karena jika aku melakukan itu, Kris tahu aku berbohong dan aku tidak mau Kris marah dan kecewa padaku.

Kris menghela napasnya dan mulai mengusap pelan rambutku.

"Maafkan aku Tao, itu semua salahku karena kemarin malam aku terlalu kasar padamu," ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang langsung membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Tidak Kris, bukan itu. Aku lelah karena... yah kau tahu, lelah pikiran dengan tugas-tugas kuliahku," ucapku lagi berbohong dan jujur saja aku sudah tidak kuat untuk berbohong lagi pada kekasihku ini.

"Kalau begitu banyak-banyaklah beristirahat Tao. Hari ini kau tidak perlu kuliah saja dan mungkin aku harus mengajakmu jalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu minggu depan," kata Kris sembari tersenyum kecil padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kris." Balasku yang kemudian melepas pelukanku padanya.

"Kau tidak apa jika aku tinggal sendirian dirumah? Aku sudah agak telat untuk berangkat kerja," kata Kris yang kini tengah melihat arlojinya.

Aku langsung menggigit bibir bawahku, tidak tahu apakah aku harus menahan Kris tetap disini atau membiarkannya berangkat kerja. Jujur saja, kejadian saat di kamar mandi masih membuatku takut dan aku tidak mau sendirian dirumah ini. Tapi, aku tidak mau egois begitu saja menahan Kris untuk hal sepele seperti ini. Mungkin... hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi padaku jika aku beristirahat, mengistirahatkan pikiranku di kamar hingga Kris kembali pulang.

"Pergilah Kris, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku dengan nada sedikit ragu. Kris memandangiku khawatir, karena dia tahu aku ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

"Kau yakin _baby_? Apa kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal saat kau sedang tidak sehat seperti ini?" tanya Kris lagi memastikan diriku. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup wajahku dan kedua mata kecoklatannya menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata hitamku. Aku mengangguk kecil dan memberikannya senyum terbaikku.

"Jangan khawatir... aku akan memberikan pesan pada Sehun atau Kai untuk datang kemari menemaniku jika mereka punya waktu," balasku dengan nada yakin padanya.

Kris terlihat menghela napasnya dan mengangguk. Dia mengecup bibirku sebentar dan kembali menatapku.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, cepat kirim pesan atau telepon aku. Kau mengerti?"

Aku kembali mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kris yang masih terlihat khawatir padaku. Kris akhirnya tersenyum lega dan bergegas mengambil tas kerjanya yang ada di nakas lalu kembali berjalan menuju diriku.

"Aku berangkat dulu, akan aku usahakan agar aku pulang lebih cepat. Oke?" aku hanya tersenyum dan Kris kembali mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

"_Love u _Tao," ucapnya.

"_Love u too_ Kris," balasku sembari tersenyum kecil padanya.

Kris kemudian keluar dari kamar kami dan setelahnya dia benar-benar pergi dari apartemen menuju tempatnya bekerja dengan mobil miliknya. Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku dan mengambil _smartphone_ milikku untuk mengirim pesan pada Sehun agar dia dan Kai mau ke apartemenku dan menemaniku hari ini. Jujur saja aku sangat benci dan tidak suka ketika aku sendirian dan atau kesepian.

Sehun dan Kai adalah teman kuliahku, hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah untuk mereka berdua. Maka dari itu aku mengirim pesan pada mereka berdua. Jari-jariku mulai mengetik kata demi kata dengan lincah di layar _smartphone_ milikku yang dimana adalah pemberian Kris. Setelah selesai, aku mulai menyentuh kata _send_ di layar smartphone milikku.

**BLANK**

"HWAAA!"

**BRAK**

Aku terkejut dan langsung berteriak saat tiba-tiba layar smartphone milikku menghitam dan muncul sebuah gambar. Gambar dengan sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang mengerikan menatapku dengan bola matanya yang putih pucat. Dengan refleks, aku tentu aja melempar _smartphoneku_ kelantai dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut.

Aku menatap sebentar _smartphoneku_ sebelum akhirnya aku dengan tergesa-gesa kembali berbaring dikasur dan menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri didalam selimut, tubuhku mulai menggigil ketakutan karena gambar tersebut kembali muncul dalam benakku. Bulu kudukku mulai berdiri dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menutup kedua mataku dan berdoa dalam hati. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar saja secepatnya.

**CKLEK**

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu kamarku yang terkunci entah oleh siapa. Kontan aku turun dari kasur menuju pintu dan mulai mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata memang benar terkunci. Aku mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga dan mulai mendobrak-dobrak pintunya dari dalam.

"Buka! Siapa saja, tolong buka pintunya," teriakku dengan nada yang amat panik. Tapi tidak aku dengar sahutan dari luar sana. Siapa sebenarnya yang mengunci pintu? Dan aku sangat yakin itu bukanlah Kris.

Aku mulai mundur dan berjalan kembali menuju kasur. Kembali aku berbaring di kasur dan menutup seluruh tubuhku lagi dengan selimut. Aku yang tengah dilanda rasa takut, mulai memeluk diriku dan makin merapatkan pelukanku pada tubuhku sendiri saat telingaku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menggema didalam kamarku.

Aku makin ketakutan, tubuhku mulai terasa dingin dan firasatku tidak enak. Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar melihat siapa kira-kira orang atau mahluk yang masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku mulai menangis dalam diam saking takutnya. Aku ingin Kris ada disini dan menenangkan diriku yang tengah ketakutan ini. Tapi itu mustahil, Kris sudah berangkat kerja dan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya karena smartphoneku kini berada dilantai akibat ulahku sendiri.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku agar tidak bersuara saat langkah kaki tersebut perlahan menghilang dari pendengaranku. Aku terdiam sebentar dan mulai mengatur napasku yang memburu akibat kejadian barusan.

Hening...

Aku mulai bernapas dengan lega namun itu hanya sebentar saja. Langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar, namun hanya satu derap langkah kaki saja. Dan aku yakin, langkah kaki itu menuju kearah kasur tepatnya menuju kearahku. Jantungku mulai berbedar-debar keras karena takut, terlebih saat suara langkah kaki itu makin kencang terdengar yang dimana menandakkan bahwa jarakku dengan siapapun itu kian dekat.

Aku mulai menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan, tidak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun walau aku sekarang ingin berteriak karena takut dan panik. Aku juga berusaha mengontrol tubuhku agar tidak bergetar karena ketakutan. Rasa panik dan takut mulai terasa hinggap dihatiku saat langkah kaki itu berhenti dan aku yakin dia kini ada didepan kasurku.

**SREET**

Tubuhku membeku saat selimut yang aku pakai ditarik. Dengan refleks aku menahannya agar tubuhku tidak tersibak sepenuhnya oleh selimut. Tapi mahluk itu atau siapapun itu terus menarik selimutku hingga kami berdua pun saling tarik menarik. Aku mulai kembali menangis dalam diam karena dilanda rasa takut yang amat sangat.

Karena takutnya, aku menarik selimut terlalu keras hingga membuat mahluk yang beradu denganku mungkin tertarik dan menindih tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan betapa dingin tubuh yang menindihku dan bisa kucium aroma busuk yang mulai masuk kedalam indra penciumanku.

"HWAAA!" aku bangkit dan terkejut setengah mati saat tidak mendapati siapapun di kamarku. Aku mulai terisak pelan, apa sebenarnya tadi itu? Halusinasiku atau apa? Jika halusinasi, kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

"Hiks Kris... aku takut hiks... Kris..." isakku dan kemudian aku menatap _smartphoneku_ yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

Aku menelan ludahku takut dan mulai memperhatikan sekitarku. Tidak ada tanda kehadiran akan sesuatu menurutku. Dengan sedikit berani, aku turun dari kasur untuk mengambil _smartphone_ tersebut. Kedua bola mataku masih memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku dan bersyukur saat aku mengambil _smartphone_ itu tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku menutup kedua mataku saat _smartphone_ milikku mulai kunyalakan. Kemudian kubuka pelan satu mataku dan kembali aku bernapas lega karena _smartphoneku_ normal seperti biasanya tanpa ada gambar bersosok mengerikan lagi. Ditengah isakkanku, aku mulai membuka menu _messages_ dan terkejut pesanku pada Sehun dan Luhan tidak terkirim. Aku mencoba yang lainnya, yaitu dengan menelepon kekasihku Kris.

Aku mulai mencari nomor teleponnya dengan terburu-terburu dan langsung menekan tombol _call_. Kudekatkan _smartphone_ milikku pada telingaku. Kedua bola mataku masih memandang kesegala arah diruangan kamarku.

**Tuutt**

**Tuuuttt**

"Kris... ku mohon angkatlah," bisikku masih sembari menatap keadaan sekitar kamarku.

**Tuuttt**

**Tuuttt**

**Cklik**

Aku tersenyum bahagia saat Kris menjawab panggilanku.

"Hallo Kris a-"

Aku terdiam saat mendengar suara air keran yang menyala dari dalam kamar mandi dikamarku. Dan suara kaca pecah dan langkah kaki yang amat keras dari dalam sana yang membuatku kembali bergidik takut.

"Hallo Tao, ada apa _baby_? Kenapa kau memanggilku? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" ucap Kris diseberang sana dengan nada khawatir.

"Kris pulanglah, aku takut Kris. Ada sesuatu dikamar kita, kumohon hiks pulanglah," pintaku yang kembali menangis. Kedua mataku tidak lepas dari pintu kamar mandi yang kulihat gagangnya terlihat bergerak-gerak sendiri. Air mataku keluar makin banyak karena takut setengah mati.

"Hallooo Tao, kenapa kau diam saja _baby_?" tanya Kris lagi. Aku membulatkan mataku karena ternyata Kris tidak mendengar suaraku diseberang sana.

"Kris pulanglah! Cepat pulang, aku mohon hiks aku takut," kataku dengan nada keras dan juga panik.

"Benarkah? Sehun dan Kai sudah menemanimu disana?" ucap Kris yang kembali membuatku terdiam. Apa lagi ini?

"Baiklah... jika mereka mau menemanimu hingga aku pulang. Baik-baiklah dirumah Tao dan jaga kesehatanmu," tubuhku mulai melemas mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Kris. Kris berbicara dengan seseorang diteleponku tapi itu bukan aku.

Bukan Kris, bukan aku yang bicara denganmu sekarang. Kumohon... kumohon siapapun tolong aku dari keadaan ini.

"_I love u too_ Tao," ucapnya lagi.

**Tuuttt**

Aku mulai menangis dan menggenggam erat _smartphoneku_ sekarang. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**CKLEK**

Tubuhku membeku saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Karena takut, aku mulai naik keatas kasur dan duduk di ujung kasur dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Sesosok mahluk keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Tubuhku mulai melemas melihat sosok mengerikan tersebut. Sosok Kris yang sebelumnya aku lihat di kamar mandi didekat dapur, tengah berjalan dengan tertatih tatih menuju diriku. Seluruh tubuhnya yang tanpa benang sehelai pun terikat oleh kawat, membuat darah mengalir dengan deras disekujur tubuhnya.

Kedua matanya yang rusak dengan darah yang keluar dari dalam lubang mata itu membuatku langsung berteriak ketakutan. Terlebih saat perut Kris kembali terbelah dan muncullah sebuah sesosok kepala dari dalam sana, sosok kepala yang aku lihat tadi didalam _smartphoneku_. Kepala itu menyembul keluar dan menatapku dengan mata merah tajamnya.

Aku menjerit dan berteriak makin keras saat mahluk yang mirip Kris itu makin mendekatiku.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI KALIAN HIKS JANGAN GANGGU AKU," pintaku sambil menatap kesamping tanpa mau memandang kedepan, kearah mahluk mengerikan tersebut.

Aku bisa merasakan mahluk yang mirip Kris itu sudah dekat denganku. Aku mulai menjerit dan berteriak-teriak tidak terkendali saat merasakan kasurku serasa dinaiki oleh sesuatu dan aku yakin mahluk tersebut yang kini naik kekasur dan mendekat padaku.

"Tao~" aku tersentak saat suara ini, suara lembut Kris yang memanggilku tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Tanpa sadar, aku menatap kedepan dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah mahluk yang mirip Kris tersebut. Tenggorokanku tercekat saat aku ingin berteriak dan setelahnya pandanganku pun menggelap.

**TBC**

**Huuuu~ panas dingin ngetiknya sendirian di kamar hohoho~ moga yang ini agak serem dari chap kemaren.**

**Fic yang aku update selanjutnya**

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Spesial thanks to :**

**needtexotic, Shin Min Hwa, ajib4ff, ayulopetyas11, imNari, StringKyu893, mitaitu, Riszaaa, Arista Estiningt, kim nana love exo, rarega, 13ginger, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing, Park EunRa JewELFishy, Happy Eyeliner280, Deer Panda, Pyolipops, paprikapumpkin, Shin SeungGi, uchihaputry, Golden Peacock, Gita Safira, YuniNJ, TiiloveRyeoTao, Wookiecha8797, christina, BabySuLayDo, Jaylyn Rui, arvita kim, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, onix hangel, nanda, autumnpanda, Albert adiknya Argha jeyek :D, Arga jeyek#plak, Guest, 00'no name, fujo yaoi, cassieYJS, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, Nurul Fajrianti, Dianaanisti1, Mei, KecoaLaut, la, putrikhaido, Flame Key, Ryu, , Xylia Park, HunHan's Wife.**

**Terima kasih atas review, saran, kritik kalian. Juga terima kasih buat reviewer baru yang mau membaca ff gaje ini *deep bow* Love u soo muucchhh muuaacchhh *kecup basah*#ditabok rame-rame XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghost Apartement**

**Chapter Three**

**That is Ghost**

**Warning : Typho(s), OOC, Alur Cepat.**

**-oOo-**

**Aku Menyukainya...**

**Aku Mencintainya...**

**Tapi kenapa dia memilihmu? Kenapa dia menolakku untukmu?**

**Dia milikku, hanya milikku**

**Jauhi dia**

**Tinggalkan dia untukku**

**Jika tidak... maka, akan ku bawa kau ke duniaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUANG ZI TAO!**

**Tao Pov**

Aku langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar akibat suara barusan. Napasku langsung terengah-engah, jantungku berdebar dengan keras dan bisa kurasakan wajahku berkeringat. Aku menelan ludahku takut saat mendengar suara tadi terngiang di kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu suara milik siapa itu dan apa maksudnya. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi, kata-katanya yang terakhir membuat bulu kudukku langsung merinding.

Aku mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku menyesuaikan cahaya ruangan tempatku kini terbaring. Dan aku terkejut ternyata saat ini aku tidak berada di kamar apartemen. Semua yang ada disini serba putih dan yang bisa kucium adalah aroma obat-obatan.

'**Rumah sakit**,**'** pikirku. Tapi kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah sakit? Sejak kapan aku masuk rumah sakit dan karena apa?

Aku merasakan tangan kananku terasa berat, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kekanan. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur dan lega, disamping kananku ada Kris tengah tertidur dengan tangan kananku dia jadikan tumpuan kepalanya. Lalu ku alihkan lagi pandanganku dan ternyata di sebuah kursi sofa tidak jauh dari tempat tidurku ada empat orang lainnya.

Sehun dan Kai beserta kekasih mereka yang juga merupakan teman baikku Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Aku mengerinyitkan dahiku bingung, kenapa mereka berada disini? Lalu pandanganku teralihkan pada tangan kiriku. Mataku langsung terbelalak melihat sebuah perban yang melilit di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kiriku?

Aku mulai mengangkat tangan kiriku perlahan, namun setelahnya aku langsung mengerang kesakitan. Refleks saja, aku menarik tangan kananku dan langsung menggenggam erat tangan kiriku, tepat dibawah perban yang melilit ditangan kiriku. Erangan kesakitan dan gerakkan tubuhku barusan rupanya membuat kekasihku Kris terbangun dari tidurnya.

Saking sakitnya aku, Kris yang melihatku kesakitan langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan kananku pada tangan kiriku dan menahannya erat.

"_Baby_ jangan ditekan, kau malah akan membuatnya lebih sakit," ucapnya dengan nada khawatir. Kris mengecup bibirku dengan lembut, bermaksud membuatku tenang. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil padanya.

Bulu kudukku mulai merinding dan firasatku mulai tidak enak entah karena apa.

**GREP**

Mataku melebar saat pergelangan tangan kiriku digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Aku menatap tangan itu, tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku menahan napas saat melihat sebuah tangan berkulit pucat dan busuklah yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Aku mendongak takut-takut untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Tubuhku membeku dan mulai bergetar karena takut, dia... mahluk wanita mengerikan itulah yang tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku sekarang. Mata putih pucat tanpa pupil miliknya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh helaian rambutnya, kini menatapku tajam dan bibirnya yang sobek dengan darah disekitarnya menyeringai padaku. Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya, dia sangat menakutkan.

**KRAK**

Mataku membulat sempurna saat genggaman tangan wanita mengerikan itu menguat. Dia mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiriku yang terluka.

"AAKKHHH sakit hiks hentikan sakit hiks tanganku sakit hiks," tangisku sambil sekuat tenaga menahan rasa perih dan panas yang menjalar dipergelangan tangan kiriku akibat cengkraman wanita itu. Tangan kiriku rasanya seperti terbakar dan perihnya terasa seperti dicabik-cabik benda tajam.

"Hihihihi... Hihihihi..." wanita mengerikan itu hanya tertawa, suara tawanya membuatku semakin takut.

"Tahan _baby_, kau pasti kuat. Tahanlah, kumohon jangan menangis," ucap Kris dengan nada serak. Ku pikir Kris tidak tahu kenapa aku kesakitan seperti ini, kurasa dia tidak melihat wanita mengerikan itu yang makin mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan kiriku. Dan saat ini juga aku tahu, wanita yang tengah mencengkram tanganku adalah hantu atau mahluk halus. Tapi kenapa cengkramannya begitu terasa?

Dan yang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar dengan keras serta makin merinding ketakutan adalah, dia mengikutiku sampai kerumah sakit.

**KRAKK**

"AAKKHH SAKIT HENTIKAN HIKS KUMOHON," pintaku yang kini mulai menangis. Aku bisa melihat wanita mengerikan itu malah menyeringai makin lebar. Kris menatapku bingung dengan ucapanku barusan.

"_Baby_ kau kenapa? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanyanya, tidak mempedulikan ucapanku yang mungkin Kris anggap sebagai racauanku saja.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhnya... jauhkan tubuhmu dari milikku ZI TAO!," teriak wanita mengerikan itu dengan nada mengerikan. Aku mencerna ucapannya dan langsung tersadar bahwa yang dia maksud miliknya, mungkinkah itu Kris? Demi keselamatanku, aku mulai menjauhkan diriku dari Kris tapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku tahu hati Kris juga kini tengah terluka melihatku yang tengah kesakitan seperti ini. Aku berusaha mencoba menahan teriakan kesakitanku dengan menggigit bibir bawahku. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menahan jeritanku yang meluncur begitu saja saat pergelangan tangan kiriku kembali terasa panas dan perih saat mahluk itu makin mempererat cengkramannya.

Aku berusaha menarik tanganku agar lepas dari cengkraman sang wanita mengerikan tersebut. Tapi yang kudapat malah sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pergelangan tangan kiriku, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Mulutnya yang berlendir dan penuh dengan darah juga giginya yang runcing itu membuatku semakin takut dan ngeri.

Dia menggigit pergelangan tangan kiriku dan menekannya.

"AKKHH SAKIT! HIKS SAKIT... HENTIKAN... PERIH... TANGANKU HIKS," teriakku disela tangisanku menahan rasa sakit dipergelangan tangan kiriku akibat ulah wanita itu. Air mataku mulai keluar dengan deras dan tubuhku mulai meronta-ronta, dan mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Kris memeluk tubuhku untuk menenangkanku. Kepalaku dia sandarkan pada bahunya yang tegas

"Sehun! Cepat panggil dokter kemari," titah Kris pada Sehun.

Aku membuka mataku sedikit, ditengah pandanganku yang sedikit mengabur karena kesakitan dan air mata. Aku bisa melihat Sehun, Kai, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah ada disamping Kris. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir dan takut. Sehun dan Luhan langsung bergegas pergi keluar setelah mendapat perintah dari kekasihku. Dan aku merasa mereka mau menemui sang dokter. Kini aku tidak berani menatap pergelangan tanganku yang tengah digigit oleh mahluk mengerikan itu.

"_Baby_, kumohon tahanlah sebentar. Dokter akan segera datang dan kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi. Jadi berhentilah menangis, _please baby_," ucap Kris dengan nada parau dan makin memelukku erat. Satu tangan Kris menahan tangan kiriku yang terluka agar rontaanku tidak membuat tangan kiriku tidak membentur kasur.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan atau menangis, karena aku tahu aku membuat Kris terluka melihatku seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Terlebih saat mahluk itu menekan giginya pada pergelangan tanganku semakin dalam.

"JAUHKAN TUBUHMU DARINYA, ZI TAO!" teriak wanita ini, namun aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"KRIS SAKIT... PERIH HIKS TOLONG AKU! PERIH KRIS HIKS," teriakku disamping telinganya dengan keras. Tangan kananku langsung menggenggam punggung Kris dan menggenggam kemeja yang dipakainya dengan erat. Memberitahukan pada Kris secara langsung betapa sakitnya aku. Dan berharap dia bisa melihat mahluk itu juga dan mengusirnya, walau aku tahu itu tidaklah mungkin.

Kris mengusap punggungku dengan pelan dan lembut. "Aku tahu _baby_ aku tahu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu," ucapnya sambil terus mengusap punggungku.

"T-Tao..." aku bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo memanggilku dengan parau. Kurasa dia juga tidak kuat melihatku kesakitan seperti ini. Aku melihatnya memeluk Kai erat dan terisak pelan didadanya.

**Tao Pov End**

**BRAK**

Pintu kamar ruangan Tao terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang dengan memakai pakaian putih yang sepertinya adalah dokter. Dibelakangnya, Luhan dan Sehun mengikuti langkah sang dokter.

Kris menatap sang dokter dengan pandangan memohon sembari masih menenangkan Tao yang masih menjerit kesakitan. "Yixing... kumohon buat kekasihku berhenti kesakitan seperti ini. Lakukan sesuatu," kata Kris dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Yixing atau Dr. Zhang mengangguk mengerti sebelum berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju nakas peralatannya. Dia mengambil sebuah suntikan dan mengisikannya cairan penenang dan juga penahan rasa sakit. Yixing kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Tao dan Kris.

"Tahan dia," titah Yixing pada Kris. Kris mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menahan tubuh Tao yang masih meronta-ronta dan berteriak kesakitan dengan nada pilu. Kris hanya bisa menguatkan dirinya melihat keadaan kekasihnya Tao saat ini, yang membuat hatinya terluka melihat keadaannya.

Dr. Zhang atau Yixing kemudian menyuntikkan cairan tersebut pada lengan kiri Tao dengan hati-hati. Setelah semua cairan itu masuk, dia mencabut kembali suntikkannya dan tak lama Tao mulai tenang dan berhenti berteriak juga berontak. Setelah itu, Tao pun mulai merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemas dan mulai merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat. Tao menutup kedua matanya dan kemudian tertidur dibahu Kris.

Kris yang merasa Tao sudah benar-benar tenang, langsung membaringkannya di kasur dan menyelimutinya. Tidak lupa Kris mengusap air mata Tao di wajahnya dengan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Kris kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Tao dengan sayang.

"Kenapa Tao _hyung_ bisa seperti itu, Dr. Zhang?" tanya Sehun yang sejak tadi menatap pilu Tao. Sehun tidak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan Tao yang terlihat begitu kesakitan seperti itu.

"Mungkin saja luka di tangan kirinya terbuka lagi tapi... rasanya itu mustahil," jawab Yixing sambil memperhatikan pergelangan tangan kiri Tao. "Aku sudah mengobati luka iris pada pergelangan tangannya dan lukanya kuyakin sudah menutup beberapa saat yang lalu. Seharusnya dia tidak merasakan kesakitan seperti itu," lanjut Yixing yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang baru saja dialami Tao.

Yixing kemudian menatap Kris. "Kenapa pergelangan Tao teriris? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Kris dengan nada lemah. "Hanya saja, saat itu Tao meneleponku dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja di apartemen. Dia bilang Kai dan Sehun sudah ada di apartemen kami untuk menemaninya hingga aku pulang," Yixing kemudian menatap Kai dan Sehun yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu menahu, membuat Yixing menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Beberapa menit setelah itu, Sehun mengirimiku pesan apakah Tao kuliah atau tidak. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku terkejut, karena Tao baru saja menelepon dan memberitahukan bahwa dia sedang bersama dengan Sehun dan Kai," jelas Kris yang kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Saat itu aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk dan menelepon balik Tao. Tapi teleponnya tidak di angkat sama sekali. Aku pun langsung segera pulang ke apartemen kami. Saat aku masuk, aku mulai mencari-cari Tao dan aku menemukannya terbaring di toilet di kamar kami dengan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah teriris. Darah sudah mengalir dengan deras dari lukanya tersebut dan kau tahu betapa shocknya aku melihat itu semua?"

Kris mengusap wajahnya menceritakan hal tersebut. Sungguh, pemandangan saat kekasihnya di toilet terbaring dengan darah merah disekitar tubuhnya adalah pemandangan paling menakutkan untuknya. Saat itu Kris benar-benar panik dan takut, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membopong Tao menuju mobil di parkiran apartemen dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Tapi Kris _hyung_... Tao tidak melukai dirinya sendiri kan? Maksudku, kau tahu mengiris pergelangan tangan yang hampir mengenai jaringan denyut nadinya," tanya Kai dengan nada pelan dan ragu. Kris langsung memberi death glare pada Kai, yang membuat _namja_ berkulit tan itu langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku bersumpah akan hal itu, karena di toilet aku tidak melihat pisau atau pun benda tajam lainnya Kim Jongin," gumam Kris dengan nada dingin. Kai hanya bisa mengangguk takut-takut.

"Lalu karena apa? Apakah ada pencuri masuk?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya pada Kris. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Pintu apartemen terkunci saat aku pulang dan lagi... apartemen kami keamanannya cukup ketat, jadi itu sangatlah mustahil,"

Kembali ruangan itu mulai hening.

"Kris... bukankah kau pindah dari apartemenmu sebelumnya?" tanya Yixing saat dia baru ingat Kris pindah dari apartemen yang dahulu. Kris mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Dimana?" tanya Lay dengan nada menyelidik.

"Apartemen Volfks, dekat dengan Seoul University dan tempatku bekerja." Jawab Kris.

"Lantai berapa dan nomor berapa?" tanya Lay lagi yang membuat Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya terus menerus padaku?"

"Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku Kris,"

Kris berdecak sebal. "Lantai enam nomor tiga," kata Kris singkat.

"Pantas saja," timpal Lay. Kris mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung dengan ucapan Lay. Begitu juga dengan empat namja lainnya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Yixing? Apanya yang pantas saja?" tanya Kris heran dan penasaran.

"Di apartemen itu... di lantai itu... dan nomor apartemenmu itu. Dahulu, disana ada seorang perempuan bunuh diri dengan menggantung dirinya di toilet," jelas Lay yang membuat lima _namja_ diruangan tersebut mulai merinding mendengar ucapan Lay barusan.

"Joonmyeon yang mengurusi kasusnya waktu itu... dan aku rasa aku tahu kenapa Tao terluka seperti ini dan karena ulah siapa itu," lanjut Lay yang membuat semua orang disana penasaran.

"Siapa itu, Lay _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo, menggantikan Kris yang ingin bertanya seperti itu pada Lay.

"Arwah perempuan yang bunuh diri tersebut," jawab Lay yang membuat semua yang mendengar ucapan Lay mulai bergidik ngeri.

Lay kemudian menatap Kris. "Dan dia adalah orang yang pernah kau tolak cintanya dahulu Kris, namanya Jung Eun Mi..."

**TBC**

**Chap ini gak serem kan yah? Sudah pasti sih, soalnya negtiknya sambil dengerin lagu What is Love(?) -_-"**

**Kemungkinan sih fic ini tamat chap enam atau tujuhan. Kurang dari sepuluh chap pokoknya.**

**Thanks to : **

**Guest, needtexotic, ajib4ff, Jaylyn Rui, AngelGie HantaoRis, ayulopetyas11, naie, HSAdelia28, Riszaaa, Guest, Kang Min Hyun, Summer Jung, cho kyuminyeol, Arista Estiningt, YuniNJ, cassieYJS, BabySuLayDo, Flame Key, Annisa Fadilla, Mei, Park EunRa JewELFishy, 13ginger, KecoaLaut, Albert's Time, awlia, Time To Argha, paprikapumpkin, TaoHyun Addict, Dianaanisti1, putchan, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, GAIMGIYU, Nurul Fajrianti, Guest, Happy Eyeliner280, la, HaeSan, autumnpanda, StringKyu893, Wookiecha8797, Xylia Park, 454, Tania3424, onix hangel, , AndrieneEgrika, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Golden Peacock, carkipul94, TiiloveRyeoTao, Minerva Huang, putrikhaido, ShelaTao1D.**

**Terima kasih atas review, saran, pujian, dan lainnya **** *deep bow* I love you all so muucchhhh :***

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghost Apartement**

**Chapter Four**

"**Jung Eun Mi"**

**Warning : Typho(s), Pendek.**

**-oOo-**

Kris terdiam membeku mendengar ucapan sang dokter bernama Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay yang berada dihadapannya tersebut. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana bereaksi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Lay. Penjelasan tentang seorang _yeojya_ di masa lalunya yang bernama Jung Eun Mi. _Yeojya_ yang mati bunuh diri karena ditolak cintanya olehnya dan mungkin kini arwahnya mengganggu hidup kekasihnya, Zi Tao.

Kris perlahan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit entah karena apa. Apa yang Lay jelaskan benar-benar membuat kepala Kris bingung dan pusing. Kris tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Bahkan Kris tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Lay. Mana mungkin arwah bisa melukai seorang manusia, itu mustahil!

Kris menarik napasnya dalam sembari berpikir. Memang benar, apa yang terjadi dengan Tao belakangan ini sangat aneh dan janggal. Apakah benar itu terjadi karena Tao diganggu oleh arwah Jung Eun Min tersebut? Atau bukan itulah penyebab yang membuat Tao seperti ini?

Kris tidak tahu kebenarannya karena Kris tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal gaib tersebut.

Kris mulai menghembuskan napas frustasinya berkali-kali, membuat kelima _namja_ yang berada dihadapannya hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya.

Kris tidak tahu siapa itu Jung Eun Mi. Karena pada dasarnya, sudah banyak _yeojya_ yang menyatakan cintanya pada Kris saat dia dan Tao sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan tentu saja, Kris menolak pernyataan cinta mereka semua mentah-mentah saat itu juga.

Tetapi, dilihat dari kenekatan _yeojya_ ini hingga sampai berani bunuh diri. Kris berspekulasi bahwa _yeojya_ ini adalah seseorang yang mungkin begitu dekat dengannya. Mungkin seseorang yang menaruh harapan besar padanya, tetapi harapannya kandas oleh penolakkan dari Kris.

Kris memukul-mukul pelan dahinya, mencoba mengingat sebuah nama bernama Jung Eun Mi. Mengingat bagaimana bentuk wajahnya dan siapa dia sebenarnya.

Dan hasilnya, beberapa kali pun diingat. Kris tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali _yeojya_ bernama Jung Eun Mi tersebut.

Lay menghela napasnya melihat prilaku Kris yang tengah berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Apa kau sedang berusaha mengingat _yeojya_ itu Kris?" tanya Lay sambil melipat tangannya didada. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay.

"Kau tidak akan tahu siapa dia. Hanya aku yang tahu karena aku adalah teman dekatnya dahulu," Lay berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan kasur Tao dan duduk disana.

"Jung Eun Min sudah lama menyukaimu, tepatnya saat kita pertama kali masuk _high school_," Lay mulai menceritakan tentang Eun Mi. Membuat Kris dan keempat _namja_ lain mulai mendengarkan cerita Lay dengan seksama.

"Saat itu, dia hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh karena kau sangat populer disekolah dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Termasuk dirinya, Jung Eun Mi yang merupakan penggemarmu juga. Dia tidak seperti penggemar lainnya yang hampir setiap hari memintamu menjadi kekasih mereka atau memberimu hadiah secara langsung,"

La menatap Kris dengan serius. "Aku pikir dia melakukannya karena dia adalah orang yang baik dan tidak seperti _yeojya_ lainnya. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Dia memang berbeda, berbeda dengan _yeojya_ lainnya..." Lay mangambil napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Diam-diam, Eun Mi selalu mencari titik kelemahanmu. Bagaimana kau memperlakukan seorang wanita dan tipe wanita apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Eun Mi berusaha menjadi seorang wanita yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu, saat kau menolak beberapa _yeojya_ di sekolah dengan mengatakan wanita ideal seperti apa yang kau mau pada mereka,"

"Dia benar-benar bernafsu untuk menjadi wanita ideal yang kau mau. Agar suatu saat kau akan menerima atau membalas cintanya," Lay kemudian menatap Tao sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi siapa sangka? Kau malah jatuh cinta pada Tao, seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai pengganggumu dahulu disekolah. Eun Mi sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kau akan menyukai sesama _namja_ terlebih dengan Tao yang merupakan orang yang tidak disukai oleh penggemarmu. Karena dahulu Tao selalu mengganggu dan menghajarmu habis-habisan saat kalian berdua bertengkar. Membuat kalian terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing disekolah,"

Kris menatap Tao dan kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut. Kris juga tidak menyangka pada akhirnya mereka berdua akan menjadi seperti ini. Itu semua benar-benar tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka berdua, cinta mereka datang begitu saja dengan sendirinya.

"Saat itu Eun Mi putus asa, karena kau benar-benar serius dengan Tao. Kau dan Tao benar-benar saling mencintai dan maka dari itulah, dia memaksakan kehendak dengan mengatakan perasaannya padamu. Dia adalah orang yang menyatakan perasaan padamu dengan mengatakan kepadamu bahwa dia adalah _yeojya_ yang pintar memasak, peduli pada orang lain dan juga sangat berbakti pada orang tuanya. Apa kau ingat?" Kris terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari siapa Jung Eun Mi itu.

"Ja-jadi dia... yang bernama Jung Eun Mi itu? _Yeojya_ gila itu?" tanya Kris tidak percaya.

"Iya benar, dialah Jung Eun Mi. Aku tidak berpikir dia gila, dia hanya tergila-gila padamu saja Kris," jawab Lay.

Kris tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Jung Eun Mi. _Yeojya_ yang dulu memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan juga memaksa Kris untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Tao. Berapa kali pun Kris menolaknya, _yeojya_ itu terus mengejarnya. Bahkan _yeojya_ itu pernah menawarkan tubuhnya pada Kris, membuat Kris mual mengingat hal tersebut.

Pernah juga Kris hampir diperkosa olehnya saat pelulusannya dahulu karena dibius olehnya. Jika saja Tao tidak datang tepat pada saat Eun Mi menariknya menuju kelas kosong, maka mungkin masa depannya sudah hancur.

Sejak saat itu, Kris bersyukur tidak pernah bertemu dengan _yeojya_ gila itu lagi. Tetapi tidak disangka, ternyata dia bunuh diri karenanya. Dan kini arwahnya tengah mengganggu kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu Kris? Eun Mi meninggalkan sebuah surat sebelum dia membunuh dirinya sendiri," Kris kembali kaget mendengar ucapan Lay. Kris menelan ludahnya takut dan sedikit penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut. Tapi Kris tahu, isi surat itu pasti bukanlah kabar baik untuknya maupun untuk Tao.

"Apa isi surat itu? Katakan pada kami Dr. Zhang?" tanya Kai tidak sabaran yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya. Setelah mereka mendengar cerita Lay, mereka semua menjadi penasaran dengan misteri ini.

Lay terdiam sebentar. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka isi surat itu akan menjadi kenyataan Kris," gumam Lay.

"Isinya secara garis besar mengatakan... kau dan kekasihmu Tao suatu saat akan menempati rumahnya. Dan kekasihmu, dalam kasus ini adalah Tao. Tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang selama dia sudah ada disana, karena arwah Eun Mi berdiam diri disana. Selain itu, jika Tao sudah masuk kedalam rumah itu dan bertemu langsung dengan arwah Eun Mi. Maka tidak ada cara lain jika Tao ingin hidup bebas tanpa gangguannya. Kau dan Tao harus berpisah. Itulah isi dari surat yang dia tulis disana, dia menulisnya dengan darahnya sendiri," kata Lay dengan sedikit takut.

"Bahkan yang aku dengar. Sebelum kau dan Tao tinggal disana, beberapa penyewa apartemen sebelumnya selalu diganggu oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata. Walau mereka hanya sekedar ditakuti, tidak dilukai seperti yang Tao alami," lanjut Lay sembari menatap khawatir pada Tao dan Kris.

Kris dan yang lainnya pun mulai merinding takut mendengar ucapan Lay barusan. Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, tidak terima dengan isi surat tersebut. Kris tidak terima sekali jika dia harus berpisah dengan kekasih tercintanya. Tapi Kris juga sadar, jika dia tetap bersama Tao. Kekasihnya itu akan terus dihantui dan dilukai oleh arwah Jung Eun Mi.

Lay berdiri dari duduknya sebelum akhirnya menepuk pundak Kris pelan. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Kris. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu sebisaku dengan masalah ini. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat Tao dilukai oleh arwah Jung Eun Mi," Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lay.

"Terima kasih Lay, kau memang sahabat baikku," balas Kris yang hanya dibalas senyum simpul oleh Lay.

"Suho pasti bahagia mempunyai kekasih sepertimu," dan sedetik kemudian Lay menjitak kepala Kris keras dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. "Aku dan Suho masih belum jadian! Berhentilah menggodaku Kris," kata Lay yang masih belum bisa menghentikan rona merah diwajahnya. Kris dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Lay.

Tanpa mereka sedari, sesosok mahluk yang berada disudut ruangan Tao menatap mereka tajam dengan pupilnya yang putih. Sosok mengerikan yang merupakan hantu dari Jung Eun Mi itu mulai menyeringai jahat.

Lay dan yang lainnya mulai merasakan tubuh mereka merinding. Lay tanpa aba-aba langsung memegang bulu kuduknya yang berdiri. Luhan yang melihat tindakan Lay terheran dengannya. "Kau kenapa Dr. Zhang?" tanya Luhan khawatir, walau dia sendiri juga merasa bulu kuduknya merinding barusan.

Lay memperhatikan sekelilingnya seolah tengah mencari-cari sesuatu. Kedua bola matanya tidak henti-hentinya melirik kekanan dan kekiri dan bahkan keatas. Tentu saja, tindakan Lay membuat semua yang ada disana semakin heran dengan Lay.

"Dia ada disini... arwah Eun Mi ada disini," bisik Lay yang bisa didengar oleh yang lainnya. Semua langsung menelan ludah takut mendengar ucapan Lay. Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao, melindungi kekasihnya jika Eun Mi bermaksud melukai Tao lagi. Sehun dan Luhan saling berpelukan karena sama-sama penakut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memeluk tangan Kai erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kai.

Kris menatap Lay. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan Yixing?" tanya Kris. Lay mendekat pada Tao dan mulai memegang kening Tao dengan telapak tangannya. Lay pun mulai bergumam, mengucapkan beberapa doa yang membuat arwah Eun Mi tidak bisa mendekati atau melukai Tao.

Dahulu Yixing diajari oleh kakek dan neneknya yang merupakan seorang cenayang untuk mengusir roh-roh jahat. Walau awalnya Yixing tidak terlalu percaya, pada akhirnya Yixing mau mempelajarinya beberapa doa saja. Dan ternyata benar yang diucapkan oleh kakek dan neneknya tentang roh jahat yang bisa melukai manusia. Yixing sekarang merasa tidak menyesal pernah mempelajarinya dahulu, karena dia kini bisa melindungi sahabatnya dari roh jahat Eun Mi.

Arwah Eun Mi yang melihat hal tersebut menggeram marah, dia berusaha untuk memasuki tubuh Tao namun tidak bisa. Arwah Eun Mi pun meraung, namun sedetik kemudian melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah ketakutan. Eun Mi menyeringai sebelum akhirnya terbang dan masuk kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak, membuat Kai kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping pada kekasihnya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Kai heran.

"Ihihihi... ahihihi... hi hi hi," Kyungsoo tertawa dengan suara aneh.

"Kyungie _hyung_, kau kenapa?" tanya Kai sambil menarik dagu Kyungsoo untuk mengangkat wajah kekasihnya. Kai kaget seketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu pucat dan bola matanya yang hitam mulai perlahan memutih. Bukan hanya itu Kyungsoo pun mulai menggeram tetapi nada geramannya terdengar seperti seorang wanita.

"K-Kyungie ada apa de-"

**BRUAK**

Kai terpental dan terjauh kelantai setelah Kyungsoo yang tengah dirasuki oleh roh Eun Mi memukulnya. Semua mata pun memandang pada Kai yang kini tengah merintih kesakitan sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu pandanan mereka beralih pada Kyungsoo. Mereka pun terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat aneh dan juga menakutkan kini mulai menggeram kecil.

Luhan dan Sehun langsung berlari menuju Kai yang tidak sadarkan diri dan menatap takut pada Kyungsoo.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo _hyung_?" tanya Sehun ketakutan sambil membopong tubuh Kai dan membawanya mendekat menuju Lay.

"Tubuhnya dirasuki oleh Eun Mi," jawab Lay setengah takut setengah panik.

Kyungsoo yang tengah dirasuki oleh Eun Mi mulai menggeram kembali. Kris menelan ludahnya takut, terlebih saat Kyungsoo yang tengah dirasuki itu menatapnya. Kyungsoo terlihat menyeringai menatap Kris.

"KRIS, KAU MILIKKU! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN SIAPAPUN MENDEKATIMU LAGI. BAIK _NAMJA_ ATAUPUN _YEOJYA_, KAU HANYA MILIKKU. MILIK JUNG EUN MI GGGRRRRR," teriak Eun Mi/Kyungsoo dengan suara mengerikan yang terasa dingin nan menusuk kulit dan juga diselingi suara tangisan memilukan.

Eun Mi/Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Tao. "_NAMJA_ ITU! DIA HARUS KUBERI PELAJARAN, DIA MEMBUATKU MENDERITA. DIA MEMBUATMU JAUH DARIKU DAN MENGAMBILMU DARI GENGGAMANKU KRIS!" Eun Mi/Kyungsoo kembali berteriak keras dan mulai tertawa bagai orang gila. Membuat semua yang ada disana semakin ketakutan.

Lampu ruangan kamar Tao mulai meredup detik demi detik. Membuat semua penghuni kamar itu semakin panik dan gelisah. Ruangan itu pun bergetar dengan sendirinya, membuat Sehun dan Luhan kembali berpelukan. Kris menatap emosi pada Eun Mi/Kyungsoo yang kini masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU!" seru Kris dengan raut wajah penuh emosi. Eun Mi/Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Kris. Eun Mi/Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya berlebihan, membuat surasa tulang yang patah menggema didalam ruangan tersebut. Semua yang mendengar suara tersebut mulai terasa ngilu karenanya.

"Kris~~~ kau berbicara padaku~~~," tanya Eun Mi/Kyungsoo dengan nada genit yang kemudian tertawa kecil. Kris rasanya ingin muntah mendengar tawa tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku Eun Mi! Aku tidak menyukaimu dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah. Aku hanya mencintai ZI Tao seorang dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Jadi kumohon... kembalilah ke alammu dengan tenang dan jangan ganggu kekasihku lagi," pinta Kris dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Eun Mi/Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya melotot pada Kris dan bibirnya mengerucut seperti tengah kesal. "Jadi kau mencintai Zi Tao itu," kata Eun Mi/Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Tao yang masih tertidur diatas kasur.

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Begitu ya... ya sudah," Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eun Mi. Akhirnya Eun Mi mau mengerti ucapannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan membunuh Zi Tao ahihihihi~~~," lanjuta Eun Mi/Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Membuat semua yang ada disana membelakakkan kedua mata mereka, terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya Eun Mi. Aku mohon," pinta Kris lagi sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao dan memeluknya. Lay masih memegangi dahi Tao dan mengucapkan doa untuknya.

Eun Mi/Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lebar. "Aku harus cintaku Kris. Jika dia mati, kau akan merasa kehilangan dan saat itu juga kau akan menjadi milikku. Jangan khawatir... saat kau sedih kehilangan Taomu itu, aku akan disampingmu dan menemanimu selamanya pangeranku HIHIHIHI!" Eun Mi/Kyungsoo kembali tertawa keras dan tiba-tiba saja pisau bedah meluncur menuju kearahnya. Eun Mi/Kyungsoo memegang erat pisau bedah tersebut.

Kris ketakutan saat Eun Mi/Kyungsoo mulai mendekat pada mereka. Luhan dan Sehun bahkan berjongkok sambil memeluk satu sama lainnya saking takutnya.

"L-Lay lakukan sesuatu!" titah Kris saat Eun Mi/Kyungsoo semakin mendekat.

"Aku tahu! Diam sebentar Kris!" timpal Lay sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai berdoa.

Eun Mi/Kyungsoo terus berjalan mendekat pada mereka. Membuat suasana mencekam dan suhu ruangan menjadi sangat dingin. "Zi Tao... harus mati... Zi Tao... harus ku bunuh..." gumam Eun Mi/Kyungsoo masih terus berjalan mendekati mereka.

"LAY!" seru Kris ketakutan saat Eun Mi/Kyungsoo begitu dekat.

Lay membuka telapak tangannya dihadapan tubuh Eun Mi/Kyungsoo setelah menyelesaikan doanya. "PERGI KAU! PERGILAH ROH JAHAT!" teriak Lay.

"UUUAAGGGHHHH PAAANNASSSSS GGRRAAAAA!" Eun Mi/Kyungsoo mulai menjerit kesakitan. Eun Mi/Kyungsoo pun menatap Kris dan Lay, lalu menatap Tao.

"AKU AKAN KEMBALI DAN MEMBUNUHMU ZI TAO. KRIS HANYA MILIKKU DAN BUKAN MIL-"

**BRUGH**

Tubuh Kyungsoo ambruk, Eun Mi sudah keluar dari tubuhnya akibat doa mantra dari Lay. Lay bernapas dengan terengah-engah karena lelah akibat membaca mantra tersebut. Sedangkan Kris pun sama dengan Lay, napasnya terengah-engah tapi karena rasa takut.

Kai yang mulai sadar melihat tubuh Kyungsoo terbaring dilantai pun langsung berlari menuju kearahnya. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo, Kai bersyukur kekasihnya tidak terluka dan hanya pingsan saja.

"Kita harus melenyapkan roh jahat Eun Mi... bagaimanapun caranya. Sebelum dia melukai seseorang, terutama Tao. Dia pasti akan kembali lagi," gumam Lay.

**TBC**

**Makin GaJe dan makin gak serem nih ff -_-"**

**Ff ini udah pasti updatenya tiap malam XD**

**Sip dah, kabar Luhan dan Jia itu Cuma HOAX *sujud syukur bareng Sehun***

**Ta-tapi baca kabar katanya Lulu dan Kai cium pipi **_**yeojya?**_ **Kai katanya bahkan ampe 10 kali *nangis bareng Kyungsoo***

**Kai : "Yaelah cuman 10 kali doank kok *meluk Kyungsoo* aku kan tiap hari cium Kyungie hampir lima menit sekali dan itu bukan di pipi tapi di bibir loh. Habis dicium terus dilumat ampe bibir Kyungie merah dan bengkak lalu mulai *piip* dan *piip* sampe *piip* terus di *piip* lagi sampe *piip* terus menerus. Abis itu di *piip* lagi.**

**Kyungsoo : *blushing parah***

**Author : *angkat 100 jempol(?) buat Kai* XD**

**Thanks buat review kalian :**

**Shin Min Hwa, mitatitu, Riszaaa, Jaylyn Rui, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, cassieYJS, needtexotic, KyuKi Yanagishita, putchan, BabySuLayDo, carkipul94, cho kyuminyeol, ShelaTao1D, Flame Key, kwonlee1812, Wookiecha8797, Mei, paprikapumpkin, onix hangel, ayulopetyas11, autumnpanda, Aiiu d'freaky, awlia, Xylia Park, KecoaLaut, ajib4ff, Happy Eyeliner280, 13ginger, 454, StringKyu893, Kazuma B'Tomat, christina, Deer Panda, YuniNJ, Annisa Fadilla, Couphie, Albert's Time, Time To Argha, Byun SungRa, , HunHan's Wife, Dianaanisti1, Huang Lin Mei, Asha lightyagamikun, Guest, Arista Estiningt, mi gi cassiopeia ot5, TAORIS SHIPAAH, Nurul Fajrianti, Rindaesung0910, Tania3424, Choi Min Gi, , baby kyungie.**

**Yang lagi nonton MUBANK. Selamat menonton **

**Moga kalau ada EXO konser di INA aku bisa nonton *lirik dompet* XD **

**Insyaallah cukup lah :D**

**Mind To Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh ya, yang nanya siapa itu Jung Eun Mi. Dulu pernah author baca di aff, disitu tagnya cuman TaoRis/KrisTao doank, terus author baca donk. Setelah baca selama tiga ampe empat chapter, bodonya gak liat commenan readers yang dah baca dan busseeett! Penipu tuh author, itu bukan ff KrisTao tapi ff OC dengan Kris ma Tao. Parahnya, masa si Kris ma Tao cinta mati banget ma itu tokoh cewek ampe kayak budak sama yang namanya Jung Eun Mi, ampe ngelakuin 'itu' sama itu tokoh OC, ampe berkali-kali lagi T-T#banting laptop. Ya udah aq juga ikut commen pedes sama itu author, bilang buat tambahin 'You' atau 'OC' di tag biar banyak yang gak ketipu, sehari kemudian udah ngilang tuh ff dihapus. Oke sekian ceritanya hohoho**

**-oOo-**

**Ghost Apartement**

**Chapter Five**

"**Seal The Ghost"**

**Warning : Typho(s), GaJe, Pendek.**

**-oOo-**

Setelah kejadian menakutkan di rumah sakit itu, dimana arwah Jung Eun Mi menampakkan diri dan ingin melakukan hal yang buruk pada Tao. Lay yang mempunyai firasat buruk akan arwah Eun Mi, dengan segera memerintahkan Kris untuk membawa Tao ke apartemennya. Dilakukan Lay, agar disana Tao lebih aman dari arwah Eun Mi yang ingin membalas dendam. Dan mungkin arwah Eun Mi juga, akan kembali menyerang Tao dan melukai _namja_ berambut hitam kelam itu lagi.

Sampai saat ini, kondisi Tao masih belum pulih benar, lukanya masih cukup parah namun mulai ada peningkatan dalam penyembuhannya. Menurut Lay, luka ditangan Tao akan sembuh dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih seminggu lamanya. Seharusnya, dalam dua hari sudah sembuh, tetapi luka itu kembali menganga akibat Eun Mi yang menggigit pergelang tangan Tao yang terluka saat di rumah sakit. Hal itu cukup membuat Kris semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Tao.

Dan sekarang, Huang Zi Tao tengah terbaring dengan nyaman didalam kamar apartemen milik sang dokter. Disana ada Kris tentu saja, sang dokter itu sendiri yaitu Lay, Luhan dan juga Sehun. Kai dengan Kyungsoo sudah pulang, diantar oleh Kris tadi, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dengan Kyungsoo di rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya, Kris juga sudah memerintahkan pasangan HunHan untuk pulang saja. Itu semua karena Kris, tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain, terlebih sahabat Tao ikut terseret dalam masalahnya. Tetapi Sehun dan Luhan menghiraukan titah Kris, walau mereka juga takut, mereka ingin membantu Kris untuk menjaga dan melindungi Tao dari arwah Jung Eun Mi. Dan Kris hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, melihat kekeras kepalaan pasangan HunHan tersebut.

Kris masih duduk diam disamping kasur, dimana Tao tengah terbaring diatasnya dengan selimut tebal nan hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya sebatas leher. Kedua mata Kris tidak lepas dari sang kekasih yang masih belum sadarkan diri, bahkan sejak dia dipindahkan ke apartemen milik Lay. Jujur saja, Kris sangat merindukan Taonya, merindukan suara lembut Tao saat memanggil dirinya. Merindukan Tao saat tersenyun manis padanya dan bertingkah manja pada Kris. Kris amat sangat merindukan Tao, sangat sangat merindukannya.

Namun saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa Kris lakukan untuk membuat Tao tersadar atau membuat keadaan Tao menjadi lebih baik selain menunggunya dengan sabar. Kris benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya ini, semua luka dan ketakutan yang dia dapatkan adalah akibat dirinya. Walaupun ini semua karena arwah Jung Eun Mi, tapi tetap saja, pusat permasalahannya ada pada Kris.

Kris menghembuskan napas frustasinya, sebelum akhirnya dia menarik tangannya dan mengusap wajah sang kekasih dengan lembut. Setiap sentuhan yang Kris berikan pada Tao, Kris sebisa mungkin memberikan kehangatan pada telapak tangannya. Berharap, Tao yang berada didalam alam bawah sadarnya, menerima sentuhan hangat yang dia berikan padanya.

"Taozi, bangunlah, aku merindukanmu," gumam Kris dengan nada pelan dengan satu tangannya yang masih mengusap pelan pipi sang kekasih. "Maafkan aku, semua ini karena aku. Kau menjadi seperti ini karena aku, pandaku," lanjut Kris dengan nada lemah, memandang wajah Tao dengan pandangan sendu miliknya.

Kris bahkan mengangkat satu tangan Tao dan menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya di pipi Kris, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Kris memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi sentuhan telapak tangan Tao pada wajahnya. Betapa Kris benar-benar merindukan Taonya saat ini.

Lay, Luhan dan Sehun yang mendengar ucapan lemah Kris dan melihat apa yang Kris lakukan saat ini. Mereka bertiga, hanya bisa ikut bersedih dan prihatin dengannya. Kris pasti sangat merindukan Tao dan pusing memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa mereka berdua, terlebih dengan masalah arwah Jung Eun Mi yang masih belum diketahui bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya.

Lay, yang saat ini sedang mempersiapkan perban baru untuk Tao, hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kecilnya. Lay kemudian berjalan pelan menuju Kris dan Tao dengan membawa perban baru tersebut.

Lay berada disisi kasur yang lain, berhadapan dengan Kris yang masih menggenggam tangan Tao di pipinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat apa yang Kris lakukan saat ini.

"Baru kali ini, aku lihat kau bertingkah seperti itu Kris. Selama empat tahun aku mengenalmu, tak kusangka aku melihat sisi romantismu yang begitu mendramatisir," ucap Lay, bermaksud mencairkan suasana didalam kamarnya yang begitu sunyi.

Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka mulai terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan Lay. Kedua tangan Lay sekarang, dengan hati-hati membuka perban yang melilit pergelangan tangan kiri Tao yang terluka.

Kris yang mendengar ucapan Lay tadi, sedikit tersindir dan langsung menatap tajam pada Lay. "Apa maksud ucapanmu Zhang Yixing? Kau menyindirku?" tanyanya dengan suara desis yang tajam dan juga dingin. "Setengah iya, setengah tidak jika kau mau jawaban yang jujur," jawab Lay tenang yang membuat Kris langsung mendengus sebal.

"Apa kau iri aku bertingkah seromantis ini pada Tao, karena Suho tidak pernah bertingkah romantis seperti ini padamu?" ucap Kris dengan nada menyindir juga, bermaksud membalas dendam pada Lay karena ucapannya tadi.

"Ugh, berhentilah membawa nama-nama Suho _hyung_. Sudah kubilang, kami belum berpacaran bodoh!" timpal Lay dengan wajah merona. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melepas lilitan perban pada pergelangan Tao. Syukurlah, lukanya sudah menutup kembali. Dan Lay pun memasang perban barunya pada pergelangan Tao, setelah sebelumnya memberikan cairan penyembuh luka padanya.

"Kau ini lamban, bagaimana jika Suho direbut oleh orang lain? Kau tahu kan, seorang polisi itu selalu dikelilingi oleh wanita yang cantik dan juga sexy, atau bahkan pria-pria manis nan tampan," kata Kris dengan nada serius, bermaksud menakut-nakuti Lay.

"Lama kelamaan, Suho _hyungmu_ itu pasti akan tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka dan meninggalkanmu," lanjutnya.

Sudut bibir Kris langsung naik, saat melihat tubuh Lay menegang dan _namja_ berstatus dokter itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau dia juga benar-benar suka padaku, itu tidak akan masalah, jika dia tidak suka padaku, yah... pokoknya begitulah," gumam Lay dengan nada pelan dan juga ragu. Dia kini telah selesai memakaikan Tao perban baru dan memandang Kris yang masih memasang mimik muka yang serius.

"Dia suka padamu, Suho suka padamu Lay. Kau tidak lihat matanya yang menatap lapar dirimu saat kau serius bekerja, dan dia suka berpura-pura bertingkah manis saat kau berbicara dengannya,"

"Hei! Suho _hyung_ tidak seperti itu, dia tidak semesum dirimu," sahut Lay yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Kris barusan. Kris memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ck, terserahlah, kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti saat kau dan Suho jadian. Berhati-hatilah dengan bokongmu itu Lay," kata Kris sambil menyeringai.

Lay mendelik tajam pada Kris. "Demi Tuhan Kris, berhentilah mengatakan ucapan yang vulgar. Kekasihmu sedang sakit sekarang dan ada pasangan yang begitu innocent disini," Lay dengan pipi yang bersemu merah menunjuk pasangan HunHan yang tersenyum polos pada mereka berdua.'"Oppss aku keceplosan, _sorry_ Yixing," maaf Kris yang membuat Lay hanya mengehembuskan napas kesalnya.

Lay kemudian berjalan pelan kearah tempat sampah dengan perban bekas Tao dalam genggamannya. "Aku sudah menelpon Suho untuk mengantarku pergi," ucap Lay sambil membuang perban bekas Tao pada tempat sampah itu. Lay pun berbalik dan menatap Kris dengan serius.

"Seperti yang kukatan padamu sebelumnya, aku akan membantumu mengatasi masalah ini. Masalah antara arwah Jung Eun Mi, kau dan juga Tao," lanjut Lay yang membuat suasana ruangan kamar bagi tiga _namja_ lain yang ada disana terasa menjadi sedikit ngeri mendengar nama Jung Eun Mi.

"Pergi kemana dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana?" tanya Kris masih setengah penasaran setengah bingung. Hati Kris sedikit lega saat Lay mengatakan dia akan membantunya menangani masalah Jung Eun Mi. Karena jujur saja, Kris tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar dia dan Tao bisa terbebas dari dendam arwah Eun Mi.

"Aku akan pergi ke sebuah daerah di selatan kota Seoul. Menuju kuil Buddha keramat yang dekat dengan rumah kakek dan nenekku dahulu, saat kami tinggal disini tentunya. Ada benda yang ingin aku cari dan aku ambil dari sana," jelas Lay, membuat ketiga _namja_ lainnya penasaran dengan benda yang Lay maksud.

"Benda seperti apa yang kau cari, dokter Zhang?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah penasaran. Lay menghela napas panjang. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas benda itu akan membantu kita," Lay mulai berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan membuka laci meja tersebut.

"Arwah Eun Mi, malam ini pasti akan mencari Tao dan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Tao. Jadi secepat mungkin, kita harus melenyapkannya atau menyegelnya dengan paksa," Lay mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam laci, membuat rasa penasaran ketiga _namja_ lain semakin bertambah dan bertanya-tanya apa yang Lay simpan dalam kotak itu.

Lay berjalan menuju Kris lagi dan memerintahkan pada Sehun dan juga Luhan untuk mendekat padanya. Setelah kedua _namja_ itu mendekat, Lay dengan segera membuka kotak yang berukuran 30 x 30 cm itu, menampilkan sebuah kertas kuning dengan tulisan aneh berwarna merah darah dan sebuah cermin segilima dengan tulisan dan simbol-simbol aneh disekitar cermin tersebut.

Lay mengambil salah satu kertas tersebut dengan satu tangannya, dimana tangan lainnya memegang kotak tersebut agar tidak terlepas. "Ini kertas penolak bala," terangnya sambil memperlihatkan kertas kuning itu pada Kris, Sehun dan juga Luhan.

"Aku akan menempelkannya di dinding, pintu, dan juga jendela. Hal itu, akan membuat arwah Eun Mi tidak bisa masuk kedalam ruangan kamar ini. Meski begitu, ada kemungkinan dia bisa masuk, walau pun tidak bisa dengan mudah masuk begitu saja," jelas Lay yang membuat ketiga _namja_ yang mendengarnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu cermin ini," Lay menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sehun, memintanya untuk memegang kotak itu saat dia mengambil cermin besar berbentuk segi lima tersebut. "Ini cermin arwah," ucap Lay, yang membuat ketiga _namja_ lain menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Gunanya, untuk menolak arwah dan membuat mereka kesakitan atau lemah. Caranya adalah, kau harus mengarahkan cermin ini pada arwah tersebut dan hal itu akan membuat sang arwah kabur untuk beberapa saat," lanjut Lay, membuat Kris dan yang lain berdecak kagum. Tidak menyangka Lay memiliki benda-benda aneh tersebut.

"Namun, ada suatu cara yang harus dilakukan agar cermin ini bisa digunakan,"

"Caranya?" tanya Kris. Lay menggigit jempol kirinya hingga berdarah, membuat tiga _namja_ lain tersentak kaget melihat apa yang Lay lakukan barusan. Lay kemudian membuat tanda Yin dan Yang pada telapak tangan kanannya dengan menggunakan darah dari jempol yang dia gigit tadi. Dan Lay pun, menempelkan telapak tangannya itu pada cermin.

Disaat Lay melepas telapak tangannya, darah yang membentuk Yin dan Yang itu diserap oleh sang cermin. Membuat tiga _namja_ yang melihatnya hanya bisa terbengong menyaksikan hal yang tak bisa ditalar oleh akal sehat tersebut.

"Kau harus membuat Yin dan Yang ditelapak tangan kananmu dengan darah darimu, lalu tempelkan pada cermin. Dan kau hanya bisa menggunakannya sekali saja. Jadi, jika kau ingin membuat cermin ini bisa digunakan lagi, kau harus melakukannya lagi, melakukan hal tadi yang kulakukan secara terus menerus," terang Lay, membuat Kris, Sehun, dan Luhan memasang wajah ngeri dan juga takut dengan penggunaan cermin tersebut.

"Aish! Jangan penakut seperti itu, kita harus menyelamatkan Tao secepatnya. Terutama kau Kris," Lay menatap Kris tajam. "Jangan jadi penakut, hadapi arwah Jung Eun Mi dan lindungilah Tao," Kris mengangguk paham.

"Untuk sekarang, kita pasang dahulu kertas-kertas penolak bala ini sebelum Suho datang," kata Lay yang diangguki oleh mereka bertiga.

"Tapi Lay," cegah Kris. Lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris dan memasang raut wajah ada-apa padanya. "Kau bilang kau ingin menemukan sebuah benda di kuil. tapi kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu benda apa itu," terang Kris dengan nada ragu. Luhan dan Sehun pun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kris.

"Memang benar, benda itu aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Tapi aku yakin, benda itu akan datang padaku. Karena seperti yang nenek katakan, benda itu akan datang bagi siapapun yang membutuhkannya," jelas Lay dan Kris pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti dan aku percayakan semuanya padamu Lay," ucap Kris. Lay tersenyum kecil dan mulai memasang kertas penolak bala itu bersama dengan pasangan HunHan. Sedangkan Kris masih tetap setia disamping Tao, memperhatikan Lay, Sehun, dan Luhan yang mulai memasang kertas-kertas tersebut.

Disaat kertas-kertas itu tertempel ditempatnya, bel pintu apartemen berbunyi. Lay melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

'**Itu pasti Suho hyung,' **pikir Lay yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan bersiap membuka pintunya. Tetapi, Lay terdiam sebentar, memastikan apa itu Suho _hyung_ atau bukan. Lay masih takut jika itu adalah arwah Eun Mi yang menyamar atau masuk kedalam tubuh Suho.

Lay terlihat berpikir sebentar, sedangkan bel pintu masih terus berbunyi dengan tidak sabaran, membuat Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang melihat gelagat Lay yang ragu-ragu untuk membuka pintu. Lay kemudian menatap Sehun. "Ambilkan aku cermin tadi," titahnya pada kekasih Luhan tersebut.

Sehun mengangguk paham dan langsung mengambil cermin berbentuk segi lima itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Lay. "Mundurlah, menjauh dariku sedikit," kata Lay dengan nada serius, Sehun pun menjauh sedikit dari Lay. Luhan langsung mendekat pada Sehun dan mendekap tangannya erat, merasakan atmosfir yang tidak mengenakkan saat ini.

Lay menelan ludahnya takut dan mulai menggenggam gagang pintu. Suasana pun mulai tegan dan suhu ruangan mulai menjadi dingin dan juga hening. Cermin tersebut dia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya. Lay mulai menarik napas begitu dalam, saat memutar pelan gagang pintu tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan. Dan Lay kembali menarik napasnya saat mulai menarik gagang pintu tersebut, membuat pintu mulai sedikit terbuka.

**BRAK**

"GRRAAAHHH!"

Pintu langsung terbuka dengan lebar, menampilkan sebuah sosok yang sangat Lay kenali kini sedang menerjang dirinya.

'**Su-Suho **_**hyung**_**,'** batin Lay melihat Suho yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, matanya putih tanpa pupil dan menggeram dengan suara mengerikan.

'**Gawat! Eun Mi bahkan merasuki Suho **_**hyung**_**,'** panik Lay saat Suho dengan keras mendorong tubuh Lay, Lay pun berusaha untuk menahan dorongan dari Suho dan menggunakan cermin dalam genggamannya. Namun hasilnya nihil dan gagal karena Suho/Eun Mi lebih kuat. Hal itu membuat Lay terjatuh kebelakang dengan Suho yang langsung menindihnya.

**BUGH PRAK**

"Hwaaaa!" pekik Sehun dan Luhan ketakutan melihat sosok Suho yang saat ini mulai mencekik leher Lay. Lay tersentak kaget saat cerminnya terlepas dan Lay semakin panik saat Suho yang dimasuki oleh arwah Eun Mi kini mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

Lay langsung menahan kedua tangan Suho dengan kedua tangannya. Bermaksud melepaskan cekikkan Suho/Eun Mi yang membuat lehernya terasa sangat sakit.

"PENGGANGGU! KAU HARUS MATI!" teriak Suho/Eun Mi dihadapan wajah Lay. Sontak saja hal itu membuat pasangan HunHan semakin ketakutan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan Kris yang mendengar teriakkan itu langsung bergegas menuju asal suara.

Mata Kris melebar sempurna melihat Lay, saat ini tengah ditindih dan dicekik oleh Suho. "Yi-Yixing! Apa yang terjadi dengan Suho?" ucap Kris panik dan mulai berjalan menuju Lay dan Suho/Eun Mi.

Suho/Eun Mi pun memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum sangat lebar pada Kris. Kris menghentikan langkahnya, melihat senyum mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tersebut. Dan Kris sadar saat itu juga, bahwa Suho yang dia lihat kini tengah dimasuki oleh arwah Jung Eun Mi.

"Hallo sayangku! Aku menemukanmu~ dan kekasih sialanmu itu disini hihihi~," ucap Suho/Eun Mi dengan nada suara seorang wanita. Kris membeku mendengar suara mengerikan tersebut.

Suho/Eun Mi kemudian menatap Lay yang tengah kesakitan dan mulai terbatuk-batuk. "Bagaimana rasanya heh? Bagaimana rasanya dicekik oleh orang yang kau sukai? Kau akan mati ditangan orang yang kau sukai ini, Yixing," Suho/Eun Mi pun makin memperkuat cengkramannya pada leher Lay, membuat sang dokter itu terbatuk-batuk makin tidak terkendali dibawah tubuh Suho yang tengah kerasukan.

"INI ADALAH HUKUMAN KARENA KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH! HUKUMAN KARENA KAU MENGGANGGUKU! HUAHAHAHA!" Suho/Eun Mi mulai tertawa keras dan terbahak-bahak. Kris mulai panik melihat keadaan Lay.

"Ugghhh, uhuk hentikan! Suho _hyung_ uhuk ini aku sadarlah, sesak..." kata Lay dengan kesusahan.

"HENTIKAN EUN MI! JANGAN SAKITI TEMANKU!" seru Kris mulai emosi dan berlari menuju Lay dan juga Suho/Eun Mi.

Suho/Eun Mi pun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kris dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk, membuat Kris terdiam membeku. "Mendekat lagi, maka temanmu ini akan mati," desis Suho/Eun Mi.

Suho/Eun Mi mulai mengangkat satu tangannya dan mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik saku celana Suho. Ketiga _namja_ yang melihatnya mulai panik melihat Suho/Eun Mi kini mulai mengarahkan pistol itu tepat didepan wajah Lay.

"HENTIKAN EUN MI!" seru Kris takut dan panik melihat situasi yang semakin genting disana.

Suho/Eun Mi tersenyum sinis dan mulai menarik pelatuknya.

"MATILAH KAU YI-GGRAAAAAAAA-," Suho/Eun Mi mulai menjerit kesakitan, membuat pistol dan cengkaramannya pada leher Lay pun terlepas. Suho/Eun Mi mencengkram erat kepalanya dan kemudian melirik Sehun yang mengarahkan sebuah cermin padanya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"KURANG AJAR! KAU AKAN MENERIMA HUKUMAN DARI-GGWAAAHHH-" teriakkan Suho/Eun Mi pun langsung terhenti, bersamaan dengan arwah Eun Mi yang telah keluar dari tubuh Suho dan kabur dari sana.

Tubuh Suho melemas dan kemudian ambruk menimpa tubuh Lay dibawahnya, dimana Lay saat ini masih merasa kesakitan pada lehernya. Lay terkejut melihat tubuh Suho yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri kini menindih tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Lay. Wajah Lay memerah merasakan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat dan terpaan napas hangat Suho pada wajahnya.

Disisi lain, Sehun masih memegang cermin arwah dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut juga lega. Luhan langsung memeluk kekasihnya karena telah bertindak heroik menyelamatkan sang dokter yang hampir dibunuh oleh arwah Jung Eun Mi. Kris menjatuhkan dirinya dan mulai bernapas lega setelah menyaksikan adegan menakutkan tadi.

"Eun Mi sudah melewati batas, kita harus melenyapkannya," gumam Kris dengan nada lemah.

**TBC**

Next Chap mungkin adalah END

Dan ada ff baru juga pengganti ff ini setelah End. Masih KrisTao juga dan inspirasinya dari film Full House, tapi itu juga masih dipikirkan. Walau terinspirasi, author bikinnya gak bakal sama banget sama filmnya. Jadi versi author sendiri hehe~

Ucapan Terima Kasih kepada :

**Shin Min Hwa, Riszaaa, needtexotic, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, ajib4ff, FelicVargas, carkipul94, Tania3424, Xylia Park, onix hangel, Rindaesung0910, YuniNJ, TaoRisKaisoo, MyJonggie, Choi Min Gi, BabySuLayDo, taoris shiperrr, Aiiu d'freaky, Deer Panda, Asha lightyagamikun, Mei, KecoaLaut, kwonlee1812, 13ginger, hyena, Yui the devil, paprikapumpkin, Natasha EXOTIC, StringKyu893, christina, Oline, putchanC, awlia, Raichi Lee SangJin ELF, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, jnmyn, RaspberRyn KrisMe, Guest, 454, cassieYJS, HunHan's wife, Just call me Hyo, Ryu, Jaylyn Rui, ShelaTao1D, imroooatus, ayulopetyas11, Nurul Fajrianti, Huang Lin Mei, AngelMinki, Wookiecha8797, GAIMGIYU, Guest, putrikhaido, , ayy88fish, Flame Key, WireMomo, Qhia503, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Devil Fujoshi, jessica sica, AOISHIMINZITAO, dian haniehunie, Patrick, FThonah.**

Thank you atas reviewnya :* dan maaf kalau authornya gak pernah balas review kalian, author usahain chap depan ada balasan review *deep bow*

Dan kalau ada yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran atau lainnya. Tolong tulis dengan jelas dan terangkan, jangan pelit kata-kata. Author gak bakal marah atau ngegigit kok kalau ada yang ngasih saran atau kritikan yang membangun. Justru kalau ngasih saran atau kritikannya kurang jelas, malahan aq bisa kesel. Karena authornya bisa negatif thinking, okey? Sekian dan wassalam.

Mind to Review again?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghost Apartement**

**Chapter Six**

"**Next Terror"**

**Warning : Typho(s). Alur, kurang serem dll.**

**-oOo-**

Suasana ruang tengah apartemen Lay begitu mencekam saat ini. Lima orang _namja_ tengah duduk dalam diam, bergelayut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali untuk sang dokter, yaitu dokter Zhang yang saat ini tengah mengobati Suho, dimana sang sersan dari kepolisian itu mengalami sakit dan pusing pada kepalanya. Setelah sebelumnya Suho ambruk atau mungkin pingsan menimpa tubuh Lay, dan itu semua akibat tubuhnya yang dirasuki oleh Eun Mi.

Dan Suho benar-benar hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati setelah Lay mengatakan dirinya telah dimasuki oleh arwah Eun Mi. Maka dari itulah dia kini merasa pusing dan tidak bisa mengingat kenapa dirinya sudah ada didalam apartemen Lay setelah ia sadar. Padahal, terakhir kali dia ingat, dia sedang berada di dalam lift untuk menuju apartemen Lay di lantai tiga.

Selain itu, Suho hanya bisa berharap dia tidak melukai siapapun saat dia tengah dirasuki oleh Eun Mi, terutama melukai sang dokter yang kini tengah memijat-mijat kepalanya dengan lembut ini. Melukai orang yang selalu hadir didalam pikirannya tiap malam itu, bukanlah hal yang bagus dan baik menurutnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Suho hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati melihat Lay yang masih sibuk memijat kepalanya. Sentuhan tangan Lay padanya terasa begitu lembut dan halus, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Suho benar-benar harus menahan senyumnya lagi disaat wajah mereka yang cukup dekat dan saling memandang itu, kedua mata Lay terlihat tidak fokus menatap matanya ataupun wajahnya.

Kedua bola kecoklatan sang dokter itu tidak bisa diam, bergerak kekanan, kiri, bawah dan juga atas. Menghindari untuk menatap langsung kepada kedua bola mata milik sang sersan tersebut. Dan jujur saja, Lay terlihat sangat lucu dan hampir membuat Suho tertawa kecil karenanya. Terlebih dengan semburat merah di pipinya itu, membuat Suho benar-benar gemas pada Lay.

"Sudah cukup Lay, aku sudah merasa agak baikkan," kata Suho yang diangguki oleh sang dokter disampingnya itu. Lay kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kepala Suho dan ia pun kembali duduk dengan nyaman di sofa, yang berada disamping Suho tentunya.

"Jadi… Apa langkah kita selanjutnya, Yixing?" tanya Kris pada Lay dengan nada cemas akibat apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Perasaan Kris mulai tidak tenang dan ia merasa khawatir dengan apa yang akan Eun Mi lakukan selanjutnya pada kekasihnya. Kris hanya bisa berharap, kekasihnya itu akan selamat dan terbebas dari teror yang diberikan oleh arwah Eun Mi. Kris sudah tidak tahan Tao selalu diteror dan hampir dilukai lagi oleh Eun Mi, dia benar-benar ingin arwah Eun Mi lenyap secepatnya.

Lay kemudian menatap Kris, lalu menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Semua mata mulai menatap pada sang dokter yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural itu.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya padamu. Aku dan Suho _hyung_ akan pergi ke kuil Budha untuk menemukan benda keramat yang kakek dan nenekku sering katakan," Lay mulai mengambil sebuah buku yang berada disampingnya, lalu ia mulai membuka buku yang telah dia ambil sebelum Suho tersadar dari pingsannya beberapa saat yang lalu di sofa.

"Disini, didalam catatan yang kakekku tulis, dijelaskan bahwa, benda suci atau keramat untuk memusnahkan atau menyegel arwah maupun roh jahat ada di semua kuil Budha. Benda itu tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa bentuknya, tetapi dia akan muncul dengan sendirinya pada saat seseorang benar-benar membutuhkannya," jelas Lay dengan membaca buku yang dia genggam itu dengan teliti, dimana yang lainnya hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Lay.

Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Tapi… bukankah alangkah baiknya jika kita mencarinya bersama-sama? Tao juga akan aku bawa, tidak peduli dia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Aku bisa menggendongnya hingga kita benar-benar menemukan benda keramat yang kau katakan itu Yixing," kata Kris mengemukakan pendapatnya yang dibalas gelengan kepala dan decakkan kesal dari Lay.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Itu akan membahayakan Tao dan juga kita. Eun Mi akan menemukan kita dalam perjalanan dan sudah jelas dia akan membuat kita celaka, tapi tidak untukmu karena dia menyukaimu," tolak Lay sambil kembali menutup buku yang dia pegang itu..

"Baiklah baiklah, aku paham maksud ucapanmu. Tapi bisakah kau tidak mengatakan kalimat terakhirmu itu? Itu membuatku mual Yixing. Arwah gila menyeramkan yang menyukaiku hingga mencelakai kekasihku itu benar-benar membuatku stres dan pusing," ucap Kris sembari memijat pelipisnya pelan dan itu membuat sang dokter memutar bola matanya melihat sahabat baiknya itu.

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan?" kata Lay yang membuat Kris mendelik tajam padanya.

"Lay, jika memang masalahnya serumit ini. Alangkah lebih baik kita segera bergegas, sebelum Eun Mi kembali datang dan mencoba melukai orang lain lagi," kata Suho, memberikan saran pada Lay.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Joonmyun _hyung_, dokter Zhang. Kita harus segera bertindak," tambah Luhan yang sangat setuju dengan ucapan Suho.

Lay mengangguk setuju, begitu juga dengan Kris dan Sehun. "Baiklah, sebelum aku pergi… ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahukan pada kalian," Lay menatap Kris, Luhan lalu Sehun dengan raut wajah serius namun juga khawatir. Hal itu membuat ketiga _namja_ yang ditatap Lay mulai tegang, ditatap oleh sang dokter dengan raut wajah seperti itu.

**-oOo-**

"Begitulah… aku harap kalian mengerti dan paham apa yang aku ucapkan barusan," ucap Lay dengan nada pelan, ia baru saja memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat penting kepada tiga _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ketiga _namja_ itu terlihat gugup dan juga terlihat tidak nyaman dengan apa yang sudah Lay ucapkan sebelumnya, terutama Sehun.

"A-apa benar dia akan merasuki tubuhku, karena sebelumnya aku membuat dia marah dokter Zhang?" tanya Sehun dengan nada ketakutan, Luhan yang duduk disampingnya langsung memeluk lengan kekasihnya agar tidak terlalu merasa takut.

Lay mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Sehun. "Itu sudah pasti, dan yang aku takutkan adalah setelah dia merasuki tubuhmu, dia akan melukai tubuhmu sendiri Sehun. Kau mungkin akan menjadi target kedua setelah Tao, tapi dia akan melukaimu lebih dahulu," jawab Lay dengan nada khawatir, dan hal itu membuat wajah Sehun langsung memucat dan tubuhnya juga langsung merinding karena takut.

"Sehunnie…" panggil Luhan dengan pelan, ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya ini sekarang. Tersirat dengan jelas pancaran ketakutan dan kekhawatiran pada manik mata dan raut wajahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan tetap disini dan aman dari Eun Mi, atau kau pulang dan Eun Mi akan mengejarmu lalu melukai dirimu?" tanya Lay yang membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak kaget dengan ucapan sang dokter.

Sehun menelan salivanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Lay. "A-aku akan disini, bersama Luhannie, Kris ge dan Tao ge saja. A-aku tidak akan pulang dahulu sebelum arwah Eun Mi lenyap dokter Zhang," jawab Sehun yang diangguki oleh Lay.

"Ingat ini Sehun! Kau jangan sampai menjadi wadahnya untuk melukai Tao dan atau dirimu sendiri, jika dia berhasil menembus kertas penolak bala. Gunakan cermin arwah dan gunakan seperti yang sudah kau lakukan untuk menolongku sebelumnya pada Eun Mi, kau mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah, masih takut akan arwah Eun Mi yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan melukai dirinya. "Jangan takut atau lemah, jika jiwamu sedang kosong atau lemah, maka Eun Mi akan mudah memasuki tubuhmu. Kau harus kuat Sehun!" sambung Lay yang bermaksud memberi semangat pada _namja_ muda yang tengah ketakutan itu.

"A-aku mengerti dokter. Aku akan melaksanakan apa yang sudah kau katakan," timpal Sehun dengan tegas. Lay tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan Sehun yang sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi. "Harus, kau harus kuat Sehun. Ingatlah, kau harus melindungi dua orang disini, yaitu Luhan dan Tao,"

Lay kemudian menatap Kris. "Kau harus selalu berada disamping Tao dan menjaganya. Eun Mi tidak mungkin melukaimu, jadi lakukanlah hal yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya padamu jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi," Kris mengangguk dan bergumam 'terima kasih' pada Lay.

Lay pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Suho dan tiga _namja_ lainnya.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat sekarang bersama dengan Joonmyun _hyung_," Kris, Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk. Lay dan Suho pun mulai berjalan keluar dari apartemen namun langkah Lay terhenti dan kemudian berbalik menatap tiga _namja_ yang masih berdiri dan satu _namja_ yang masih terbaring di kasur miliknya.

"Kita akan memusnahkan Eun Mi dan menolong Tao, aku yakin kita akan berhasil…" ucap Lay dengan sebuah senyum simpul diwajahnya, lalu kemudian dia menutup pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya dari luar.

Lay kemudian menatap Suho yang ada disampingnya. "Kita berangkat sekarang, Joonmyun _hyung_," ucap Lay yang diangguki oleh Suho. Lay kemudian menghembuskan napas panjangnya sebelum akhirnya dia mulai berjalan dengan pelan, diikuti oleh Suho disampingnya. Ia merasa gugup dan khawatir dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Karena nyawa beberapa orang kini bergantung padanya dan hal itu sejujurnya membuat Lay takut.

Suho yang memperhatikan Lay, tahu betul bahwa sang dokter disampingnya itu pikirannya tengah berkecamuk. Maka dari itu, Suho berinisiatif untuk menggenggam satu tangan Lay dengan lembut.

Lay pun langsung tersentak kaget dengan sentuhan ditangan kanannya itu. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana Suho menggenggam tangan kanannya itu, semburat rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya saat Lay menatap Suho, meminta penjelasan pada _namja_ tampan disampingnya itu.

"Kau terlihat kacau Lay, aku tidak tahan melihat raut wajahmu yang seperti itu. Tenangkanlah pikiranmu dan fokus, aku yakin kita akan menemukan benda yang kita cari nanti, percayalah," Suho kemudian menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tangan kanan Lay.

"Kuharap, dengan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini, aku bisa sedikit menenangkanmu," ucap Suho sembari tersenyum hangat pada Lay. Wajah Lay semakin memerah dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho. Dada sang dokter mulai berdebar-debar dan sebuah senyum kecil tercipta di wajahnya.

"Te-terima kasih Joonmyung _hyung_, i-ini membuatku sedikit tenang dan rileks," bohong Lay yang padahal jantungnya sedang berpacu tak terkendali saat ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," timpal Suho dengan senyum cerahnya dan makin menggenggam erat tangan Lay. Sebuah tindakkan yang membuat sang dokter membalas genggaman tangannya saat itu juga.

"Kita akan berhasil… kita akan memusnahkan Eun Mi, aku yakin itu," gumam Lay dengan penuh percaya diri. Dan Suho yang mendengarnya kembali tersenyum hangat pada sang dokter.

**-oOo-**

Kris, Luhan dan Sehun masih terlihat duduk dalam diam di sofa. Perasaan mereka masih terselipi rasa takut akan kedatangan Eun Mi kembali, namun mereka berusaha untuk tidak gentar menghadapinya nanti. Dan untuk menghilangkan rasa ketakutan mereka, Sehun dan Luhan mulai menyalakan televisi untuk menonton sesuatu. Sedangkan Kris, dia berjalan pergi menuju kasur tempat Tao masih terbaring disana.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya disamping kasur Tao dan mulai mengusapi pipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Cepatlah bangun Tao dan lihatlah apa yang sedang kami lakukan untukmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Eun Mi melukaimu lagi jika dia datang kembali, aku janji padamu Tao," bisik Kris pada kesunyian ruangan kamar Lay, pandangannya begitu teduh menatap kekasihnya yang masih terbaring lemah itu. Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao dan mulai menyatukan bibir mereka masing-masing dalam sebuah ciuman tanpa balasan dari _namja_ yang dia cium itu.

Tanpa Kris sadari, sepasang mata putih tanpa pupil milik Eun Mi, menatap tajam Tao dari balik jendela kamar Lay. "Kubunuh kau… kubunuh kau Huang Zi Tao," geram arwah Eun Mi yang mulai murka melihat mereka berdua.

**-oOo-**

Di ruang tengah, Sehun dan Luhan masih asyik menonton drama percintaan dilayar televisi berduaan. Luhan menyamankan duduknya dalam dekapan sang kekasih yang juga tengah serius menonton layar kaca dihadapan mereka.

**Bzzttt Bzzttt**

Kedua _namja_ itu langsung tersentak kaget saat layar televisi mulai terlihat aneh. Gambar dilayar televisi terpotong-potong dan bahkan terlihat seperti mengalami kerusakkan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat dua _namja_ yang tadinya tengah asyik menonton televisi, merasa heran dengan keadaan layar televisi tersebut.

"Sehunnie, kenapa layar televisinya seperti itu? Apa televisinya rusak?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan televisi layar datar tersebut.

"Entahlah, coba aku cek dahulu kabelnya, mungkin ada yang melonggar sedikit," jawab Sehun dengan nada ragu.

Sehun pun mulai mendekati televisi, melihat kebelakang televisi tersebut untuk memastikan tidak ada kabel yang longgar atau rusak. Setelah Sehun melihat keadaan televisinya yang sepertinya baik-baik saja itu, dia kembali berjalan menuju Luhan dan mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan.

"Tidak ada yang rusak, aneh sekali," ucapnya pada Luhan yang terlihat… tunggu! Wajah Luhan sangat pucat dan terlihat ketakutan.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan wajahnya yang jelas terlihat begitu ketakutan itu, Luhan mengangkat satu tangannya dan menunjuk pada layar televisi. Sehun langsung merinding melihat keadaan Luhan, terlebih tangan Luhan yang bergetar menunjuk ke arah belakang kepalanya, yang berarti pada layar televisi. Dan Sehun sudah menebak apa yang tertampang di layar televisi tersebut.

"Hihihi… hihihi… HIHIHIHI!" tubuh kedua _namja_ itu mulai membeku mendengar suara tawa dari televisi, suara tawa yang pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya, suara tawa dari arwah Jung Eun Mi.

Sehun dengan sigap langsung mengambil remote tivi disamping Luhan, dia kemudian berbalik hanya untuk mendapati layar televisi yang menampilkan wajah mengerikan Jung Eun Mi yang menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

Sehun menekan tombol off dengan tergesa-gesa dan berkali-kali, tapi malangnya televise itu tidak mati, membuat Sehun panik dan semakin ketakutan. "Sial! Kenapa layarnya tidak bisa dimatikan?" seru Sehun frustasi dan juga panik ditengah rasa ketakutannya sembari menekan tombol remote dengan kasar berkali-kali. Luhan mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung mendekat pada Sehun, dia terlihat sama takutnya dengan Sehun.

"Seeehhuuunnnn…" panggil Eun Mi dengan suara geramannya. "Aku akan merasuki tubuh lemahmu dan melukai orang-orang disekitarmu… terutama kekasihmu itu," sambung Eun Mi dengan seringai menakutkan miliknya, membuat bulu kuduk dua _namja_ yang tengah ketakutan menatap layar televise itu mulai meremang.

"Hiii… hihihihi! Hiii… hihihihi," Eun Mi mulai kembali tertawa didalam layar televisi.

"HANTU SIALAN!"

**PRANG**

Sehun melempar layar televisi tersebut dengan vas bunga yang berada di dekatnya, membuat layar datar berukuran 40 inchi itu hancur berkeping-keping. Napas _namja_ tampan itu mulai terengah-engah, antara takut dan juga marah pada ancaman Eun Mi barusan. Luhan, sang kekasih pun hanya bisa memeluk Sehun yang masih menetralkan napasnya itu dengan lembut.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris pada Luhan dan Sehun, ketenangan Kris terusik saat mendengar suara kaca pecah dari ruang tengah, membuatnya harus memastikan apa yang tengah terjadi di ruang tengah. Dan dirinya terkejut mendapati layar televisi milik Lay yang hancur berantakan, Sehun yang terlihat tidak tenang dan Luhan yang terlihat menenangkan Sehun.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. "Eun Mi, dia barusan muncul di layar televisi dan meneror kami, terutama Sehunnie. Aku dan Sehunnie sangat takut karena layar televisi tidak bisa kami matikan, maka dari itu Sehunnie melempar vas bunga pada televisi dan membuatnya menjadi seperti itu," jelas Luhan pada Kris dengan suara sedikit parau.

Kris membeku mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dia tidak menyangka Eun Mi akan datang secepat ini dan bahkan langsung meneror Sehun secara langsung. Hal ini tidak bisa ia biarkan lebih lanjut lagi, Kris harus bertindak lebih awal untuk mencegah Eun Mi masuk kedalam apartemen Lay. Walaupun seluruh rumah Lay sudah dilapisi oleh kertas penolak bala, masih ada kemungkinan Eun Mi bisa melewatinya.

"Kris _hyung_," panggil Sehun pada Kris, membuat Kris tersadar dari pikirannya dan kemudian menatap sahabat baik kekasihnya itu.

"Apakah… kita akan berhasil melenyapkan Eun Mi? A-aku mulai takut _hyung_," ucap Sehun dengan kepala tertunduk. Kris hanya bisa menghembuskan napas frustasinya melihat mental Sehun yang kembali down.

"Jangan lemah! Jika kau lemah seperti itu karena kau baru saja diteror oleh Eun Mi, bagaimana bisa kau melindungi Luhan yang juga menjadi incaran Eun Mi? Eun Mi memang sengaja membuat mentalmu down Sehun, agar pikiranmu kacau dan dengan itu, Eun Mi akan mudah masuk ke dalam apartemen ini, ingat itu!" kata Kris menasehati dan memberikan dorongan pada Sehun, agar _namja_ muda itu tidak merasa takut lagi, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

"Berbicara memang mudah _hyung_, tapi melakukannya sangat sulit. Kau tidak mengerti dan tidak paham dengan keadaanku sekarang," balas Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, terdengar jelas bahwa dia mulai kesal. Luhan reflex mengelus punggung kekasihnya yang mulai emosi itu.

"Hantu Eun Mi akan melukaiku dan mungkin Luhannie, tapi dia tidak akan melukaimu, keadaanmu lebih baik dariku, Luhannie dan Tao _hyung_. Dan semua ini karena salahmu _hyung_," sambung Sehun dengan nada sarkastik. Sepertinya pemuda yang satu ini sudah benar-benar emosi dan kesal karena keputusasaannya kini mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Membuat pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya pada _namja_ tinggi dihadapannya.

Rahang Kris mengatup keras mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Secepat kilat, Kris menarik dan mencengkram kuat kerah baju Sehun, matanya menatap nyalang pada Sehun yang membalasnya dengan tatapan marah. Luhan langsung panik melihat _scene_ dihadapannya dan berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, tapi sayang dia terlalu takut saat melihat raut wajah kedua _namja_ yang tengah diliputi oleh emosi itu.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan eh, bocah ingusan?" tanya Kris sembari mengangkat sedikit kerah seragam Sehun dengan kuat. "Kau menyalahkan semua yang telah terjadi padaku? Begitu maksudmu?" sambung Kris dengan napas yang mulai tidak stabil karena menahan emosinya yang meluap. Jujur saja, Kris memang merasa semua ini salahnya, tapi dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan hal itu langsung kepadanya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Tentu saja! Jika bukan karena hubungan _hyung_ dan hantu itu, kami tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, tidak akan mendapat teror mengerikan ini. Disaat kami ketakutan karena Eun Mi, kau masih bisa bernapas lega dan atau mungkin bersantai karena Eun Mi tidak akan melukaimu sedikit pun. Seharusnya Tao hy-"

**BUAGH**

Sehun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena dengan tiba-tiba Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dan tiba-tiba memukul pipi kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan miliknya. Membuat pemuda itu terhuyung dan akhirnya terduduk dilantai yang dingin. Luhan terpekik ngeri dan langsung membantu kekasihnya yang tengah menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya itu untuk bisa berdiri kembali.

Luhan mulai terisak melihat keadaan Sehun, isakkannya langsung membuat Sehun merasa bersalah karena membuat kekasihnya itu ketakutan melihatnya dan Kris bertengkar barusan.

Eun Mi hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihat apa yang telah terjadi dari balik jendela, sebelum akhirnya dia mulai menghilang dari sana. Dan sepertinya, memang itulah tujuan Eun Mi menakut-nakuti Sehun, untuk membuat mental pemuda itu down dan putus asa.

Kris masih menstabilkan deru napasnya yang melebihi batas. Dia tidak percaya dia sudah memukul sahabat baik kekasihnya itu, yah… walau itu terjadi karena ucapan Sehun. Tapi Kris tetap merasa bersalah padanya, tidak seharusnya dia memukul Sehun. Emosinya barusan sudah membutakan hati dan pikirannya, membuatnya memberikan bogem mentah pada Sehun.

Kris berusaha menormalkan kembali deru napasnya. "Kau juga tidak mengerti dengan keadaanku bocah," gumam Kris pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh dua _namja_ lainnya yang ada disana. Dua sejoli itu pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kris yang mulai memasang wajah murung dan rapuh miliknya.

"Kau bilang, aku bisa bernapas lega dan bersantai ria hanya karena hantu sialan itu tidak akan melukaiku?" Kris kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar Lay, dimana Tao masih terbaring diatas kasur di dalam ruangan kamar Lay.

"Kau salah… jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku,"

Luhan dan Sehun masih diam mendengar ucapan Kris. Sehun bahkan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas tindakan Kris padanya, setelah melihat kekasih sahabat baiknya itu memasang raut wajah menyedihkan dihadapannya.

"Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam… perasaanku tidak bisa tenang dan aku begitu takut. Sangat takut jika Eun Mi kembali nanti dia berhasil melukai Tao dan atau bahkan mungkin… menjauhkan Tao dariku selama-lamanya, seperti yang dia inginkan," Kris mulai menutup kedua matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat erat hingga buku jarinya memutih, menahan rasa sedih dan keputusasaannya yang saat ini mulai bergejolak didalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan kehilangannya secepat ini. Yang selalu kupikirkan hanyalah… aku dan Tao akan tetap saling mencintai dan hidup bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Dan disaat aku mengalami hal seperti ini, disaat nyawa kekasihku sedang terancam, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana? Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meminta bantuan pada orang lain karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk kekasihku sendiri." Setetes air mata meluncur di pipi Kris, membuat Luhan dan Sehun semakin terdiam karenanya.

"Aku tidak tega dan tidak tahan saat melihatnya terluka dan menangis. Terluka karena kebodohanku di masa lalu, membuat Tao mengalami mimpi buruk ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuatnya menderita seperti ini," isakkan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut seorang Wu Yifan, sedikit membuat Sehun dan Luhan terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku merindukannya… aku merindukan Tao. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, aku tidak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku terlalu mencintainya melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri, sehingga rasanya aku… aku… tidak tahu bagaimana caranya hidup jika dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya disampingku," beberapa tetes air mata mulai turun kembali dari sudut mata _namja_ tinggi itu.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya melihat keadaan Kris, bisa dia rasakan bahwa kekasih sahabat baiknya itu tengah terluka dan putus asa.

Kris pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya, membuat air mata yang dia tahan mulai meluncur dengan deras membasahi pipinya. Reflex Kris membuang mukanya dari dua _namja_ dihadapannya itu dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Dia tidak menyangka, dia baru saja mengucapkan apa yang dia pendam dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Tao.

"Shit! Aku benar-benar tidak berguna dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang ini," maki Kris kesal.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ketiga _namja_ yang ada diruang tengah terlonjak kaget mendengar suara ketukan pintu tersebut. "Siapa itu?" gumam Luhan pelan.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar lebih keras kembali terdengar, membuat ketiga _namja_ yang ada disana menebak-nebak siapakah orang yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"KRIS! Buka pintunya! Joonmyun _hyung_ kembali dirasuki oleh Eun Mi dan hampir melukaiku, tolong aku Kris!" teriak seseorang dibalik pintu yang ternyata adalah suara seorang Zhang Yixing aka Lay.

**TBC**

**Next Chap End (Maybe)**

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

Dikarenakan author sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan membuat update fic selalu tersendat juga lama. Author putuskan untuk tidak membuat ff multichip baru lagi, kecuali **oneshot** saja. Jadi ff yang dulu author bilang akan dibuat yaitu **'Hell in The Mist dan Contract Marriage' **tidak jadi dibuat, juga request ff lain dari readers yang belum dibuat mungkin agak lama, mianhae . Author hanya fokus dahulu pada ff yang masih ongoing atau belum tamat milik author saja, kalau sudah tamat semua, baru author bikin ff baru.

Sekian dan terima kasih atas pengertiannya *deep bow*

**AN: Hmm… udah kurang serem yah nih ff -_-" soalnya udah mau End sih, Eun Mi juga udah mau meninggal lagi(?). ChenMin dan BaekYeol akan muncul di akhir cerita kok **

Spesial Thanks To :

**Choi Youmin, Nurull F. Heryanaaa, putchanC, shim anra, Aiiu d'freaky, StringKyu893, Lylyda, Deer Panda, paprikapumpkin, Mrs. Kim siFujoshi, Kazuma B'tomat, KRISme, christina, Love Couple, KecoaLaut, Asha lightyagamikun, Time to argha my grand father(?), needtexotic, Hanum Sal, Huang Lin Mei, Oline, Kim Haerin-ah, ayulopetyas11, Queen DheVils94 5x, , carkipul94, Patrick, FuMidreamer / Mei chan, Tania3424, BabySuLayDo, ajib4ff, dian heniehunie, Akatsu Key, Jaylyn Rui, Yui the devil, onix hangel, MyJonggie, YuniNJ, Flame Key, Rindaesung0910, Xylia Park, Kopi Luwak, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, You Know Who aka Voldemort(?) XD, Baby ZiRen, LeeRaeTaoRis, Minerva Huang, RaspberRyn KrisMe, ayy88fish, awlia, Choi Min Gi, Guest, fantaosticpanda, Guest, AceBiell, Shin Min Hwa, Riyoung Kim, TriYuniAuli4, KwonLee 1812, , Season Girls Fujoshi 5x, 2x, kireimozaku 3x, Cho KyuLi, Park Rinji, ChanBaekVIP, hanamitsuO97, taryfeb.**

**I Love You All Readers :***

Mind To Review Again?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghost Apartement**

**Ending Chapter**

"**It's Over"**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur, dll.**

**-oOo-**

**Lay Apartement**

**Brak Brak!**

"Kris cepat buka pintunya, tolong aku Kris!"

Dokter Zhang Yixing aka Lay, kembali berteriak meminta tolong dari seberang pintu. Sehun yang mendengar suara teriakkan sang dokter pun merasa sangat khawatir, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya. Karena Sehun takut, jika itu memang benar dokter Zhang, ia tidak mungkin diam saja dan mengacuhkan permintaan tolong sang dokter tersebut.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Sehun mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu utama apartemen Lay.

**Grep**

Namun secara sigap, Kris menghentikan langkah Sehun dengan memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda itu erat. Sehun kemudian melirik Kris dengan tatapan heran. "_Hyung_ apa yang-"

"Kurasa ini jebakkan Eun Mi, jangan kau buka pintunya," kata Kris yang memotong ucapan Sehun dengan nada serius. Kedua manik mata Kris kemudian menatap takut dan juga ragu pada pintu apartement Yixing, yang saat ini masih terus-terusan digedor oleh seseorang di luar sana. Entah itu memang Yixing atau bukan, Kris masih belum bisa mengetahuinya sama sekali.

Sehun dan Luhan mulai menegang mendengar ucapan Kris. Memang ucapan Kris barusan ada benarnya juga, lagi pula mereka harus lebih bersikap kritis dan waspada mulai sekarang. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya menatap pintu apartement Yixing itu dengan pandangan ngeri.

Kris mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sehun dan mereka berdua bersama dengan Luhan juga, sedikit menjauhi pintu tersebut, mundur dua atau tiga langkah untuk menghindari hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi dihadapan mereka.

**BRAK! BRAK!**

"KRISSS BUKA! INI AKU YIXING, AKU BUKAN EUN MI! KUMOHON BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG, AKU SEDANG TERLUKA,"

Suara atau mungkin teriakkan sang dokter kembali terdengar, membuat bulu kuduk ketiga _namja_ yang berada dihadapan pintu itu meremang. Luhan menatap Kris dengan gurat wajah yang menyiratkan rasa takut dan khawatir. "Bagaimana jika itu memang dokter Zhang? apa kita akan membiarkan dia seperti itu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada panik dan tidak sabaran. Kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah kesana kemari.

Kris menelan salivanya, pertanda ia juga merasa ragu dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Bagaimana jika memang benar itu adalah sahabatnya, Zhang Yixing?

Tapi, Kris takut jika itu bukan Yixing dan malah sang arwah gila itu. Kris menarik napas panjang dan dengan pelan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia bukan Yixing, a-aku-"

**BRAK BRAK!**

"Siapa saja kumohon buka pintunya… ini aku Yixing, percayalah padaku. Tanganku terluka parah karena Eun Mi, aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya dengan kunciku. Suho _hyung_ benar-benar sudah kerasukan dan ingin membunuhku. Kumohon… kumohon siapa saja bukakan pintunya dan tolong aku… Kris, Sehun dan Luhan… tolong aku hiks hiks,"

Tubuh ketiga _namja_ itu langsung bergetar hebat mendengar ucapan Yixing yang terdengar lirih dan memohon. Ditambah suara isakkannya di akhir kalimat tersebut, membuat mereka bertiga merasa kalut dan juga panik. Luhan langsung mencengkram erat lengan Kris saking takut dan khawatirnya pada keadaan sang dokter.

"Buka pintunya Kris! Itu memang benar-benar dokter Zhang," katanya seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris. Kris hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dan tetap teguh dengan pilihannya untuk tidak membuka pintu tersebut. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya mendapat respon seperti itu dari Kris. "Kris…" panggil Luhan pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam melihat situasi sulit seperti ini, ia sama halnya dengan Kris dan juga Luhan. Disatu sisi ia mempercayai suara itu adalah suara milik dokter Zhang dan mungkin diseberang pintu itu adalah sang dokter itu sendiri. Namun disisi lain, ia tidak mempercayai bahwa itu adalah dokter Zhang, mungkin saja itu adalah arwah Eun Mi yang ingin menjebak mereka.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar, ia kemudian mendekat pada Kris setelah ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Coba kau hubungi nomor dokter Zhang lewat ponselmu, jika kita mendengar suara dering diseberang sana, itu berarti dia memang dokter Zhang," gumam Sehun pelan memberikan usulan pada Kris. Kris mengangguk paham dan mulai mengambil smartphone miliknya. Luhan mulai mendekat pada kekasihnya dan memeluk lengannya erat, berharap ide Sehun ini akan memudahkan mereka dalam menentukan pilihan yang akan meraka ambil dalam situasi sekarang ini.

Dengan gerakkan cepat, Kris membuka kontak dan mencari nama Yixing lalu terakhir ia menekan tombol call. Luhan dan Sehun mulai menajamkan indra pendengaran mereka, jikalau diluar sana terdengar suara ringtone milik Yixing. Namun, hasilnya adalah sebuah kekecewaan bagi ketiga _namja_ tersebut. Kenapa? Karena ponsel milik Yixing kini berdering, berdering dengan nyaring yang berada atau terletak diatas sofa yang sebelumnya Yixing duduki. Dan itu artinya, Yixing tidak membawa ponselnya.

Kris dengan kesal langsung menekan tombol End di layar ponselnya. Ia dan Sehun berdecak sebal, sedangkan Luhan menghela napas frustasi. Kini mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana untuk mencari tahu identitas asli seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut.

Mereka bertiga kembali terkejut saat ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.

**Brak Brak!**

"Cepat buka pintunya! Kenapa diantara kalian tidak ada yang mau membukakan pintu? Suho _hyung_ sudah berada di ujung lorong sekarang, dia akan melukaiku karena Eun Mi merasukinya. Tolong aku, kumohon Kris! Percayalah ini aku, aku tidak ingin mati…"

Ketiga _namja_ itu masih diam tidak bergeming setelah mendengar permohonan dari Yixing diseberang sana. Namun didalam hati masing-masing dari mereka, mereka ingin sekali membukakan pintu itu. Tapi mereka benar-benar tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak dengan kebenaran akan sosok itu.

"Su-Suho _hyung_ ja-jangan! Kumohon sadarlah, kau sedang dirasuki Eun Mi, sadarlah _hyung_ kumo-AAGGHH- _hyung_ hentikan aakkhhh!"

Ketiga _namja_ itu tersentak mendengar jerit kesakitan Yixing dibalik pintu, terlebih dengan sebuah suara benda tumpul yang membentur kulit dengan cukup keras. Mereka pun memikirkan hal yang sama, bahwa diluar sana Yixing sedang dilukai oleh Suho yang dirasuki oleh Eun Mi. Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca, ia benar-benar ketakutan dan merasa bersalah jika benar itu adalah dokter Zhang diluar sana.

Luhan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya. "Tunggu apa lagi Sehunnie? Itu benar-benar dokter Zhang, buka pintunya cepat! Apa kita akan membiarkan dokter Zhang mati diluar sana?" ucap Luhan kalap dan sesudahnya ia menangis di dada Sehun. Sehun menunduk, ia mulai bimbang. Sedangkan Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia juga masih bingung dengan pilihan apa yang harus ia pilih.

**Buagh Buagh!**

"Arrgghh _h-hyung_ hentikan aarggghhh kumohon aakhh!"

Suara benturan dan hantaman kembali terdengar, membuat ketiga _namja_ itu semakin ketakutan dengan keadaan sang dokter sekarang. Mereka harus benar-benar cepat mengambil sebuah keputusan atau nyawa seseorang yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan, mulai mengambil cermin arwah di dekat sofa. Ia melukai tangannya hingga berdarah dan menempelkan darahnya membentuk pola yin dan yang di cermin tersebut. Setelah darahnya menghilang, dengan langkah mantap, ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dengan cermin arwah di tangannya.

"Sehun! Jangan gegebah!" seru Kris saat ia melihat Sehun mulai memegang kenop pintu, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi _hyung_, kita harus menolong dokter Zhang. Bahkan jika memang itu adalah Eun Mi, akan kuusir dia dengan cermin ini," balasnya dengan nada dingin.

**CTEK**

Sehun pun tanpa ragu memutar kenop pintu dan membukakan pintunya lebar-lebar, dengan cepat ia mengarahkan cermin itu didepan dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Kris dan Luhan yang melihatnya mulai berkeringat dingin, mereka bertanya-tanya apakah disana ada Yixing dan Suho atau tidak ada mereka berdua sama sekali diluar sana.

Kedua mata Sehun membulat sempurna dan ia mulai berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya pun tidak luput merasakan ketegangan dan ketakutan yang ia rasakan, melihat apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya.

Kosong…

Sehun tidak melihat apapun dan siapapun diluar, lorong apartemen begitu sepi dan lengang. Bagaikan tidak terjadi sesuatu apa pun disini. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika arwah Eun Mi kini tengah memanjat bagai laba-laba dilangit-langit, tepat diatas kepalanya. Eun Mi menyeringai jahat dan tanpa aba-aba menjatuhkan dirinya dengan cepat.

**SLAP**

**DEG!**

**PRANG**

Kris dan Luhan begitu terkejut melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan cermin arwah yang ia pegang. Keduanya semakin terkejut saat Sehun mulai bertingkah aneh, mereka bisa mendengar Sehun terkekeh pelan dan tertawa dengan suara sinis. Sehun juga terlihat mulai melebarkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Jangan katakan kalau…" Luhan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar, disaat ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dengan kekasihnya. Apa yang dirasakan oleh Luhan, sama halnya dengan yang dirasakan oleh Kris. Mereka tahu, Sehun sudah dirasuki oleh Eun Mi dan kini mereka tengah dalam keadaan bahaya.

Sehun menghentikan tawa sinisnya dan berbalik menatap dua _namja_ yang langsung menatap takut dan ngeri padanya. Luhan mulai terisak pelan melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat pucat dengan urat-urat di pelipis dan lehernya mencuat begitu saja, terlihat sangat mengerikan. Kedua matanya putih tanpa pupil, mulutnya dibanjiri air liur dengan giginya yang hampir semuanya terlihat tajam dan runcing. Dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Oh Sehun.

"Se-Sehunnie…" panggil Luhan ketakutan, ia mulai berlindung dibalik tubuh tinggi Kris melihat kekasihnya yang berubah menjadi terlihat semengerikan itu. Sehun menyeringai lebar melihat dua _namja_ yang tengah ketakutan itu. Ia kemudian menatap fokus pada _namja_ manis yang tengah berlindung pada Kris itu.

"_Yes my babe~ I'm here and ready to kill you and _Huang Zi Tao~ hihihihi"

**-oOo-**

Di Jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit lengang oleh hilir mudik kendaraan. Mari kita fokuskan pada mobil sedan berwarna silver yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Mobil berisikan dua penumpang yang tengah mengemban misi untuk mencari suatu benda keramat, yang berada di sebuah kuil yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Suasana didalam mobil cukup tegang, melihat tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang mau membuka suara sejak mereka pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

"_Hyung_, bisa kah kita lebih cepat sedikit? Perasaanku entah kenapa menjadi gelisah seperti ini," ujar seorang _namja_ yang duduk di kursi penumpang pada _namja_ lain disampingnya. _Namja_ lainnya yang berada di kursi pengemudi, mengangguk pelan dan mulai mempercepat laju mobil yang ia kendarai itu.

"Kita harus cepat menuju kuil Jogye dan menemukan benda keramat itu, sebelum Eun Mi melukai Tao dan yang lainnya," sambung _namja_ yang barusan memberi titah untuk mempercepat laju kendaraan yang sedang ia tumpangi tersebut, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang dokter, Zhang Yixing aka Lay.

Gurat wajah kekhawatiran tercetak dengan jelas di wajah pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu. Beberapa kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kegelisahan yang menelusup masuk kedalam pikiran dan hatinya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang saat ini, disaat nyawa seseorang kini tengah bergantung padanya.

_Namja_ disampingnya, sang inspektur kepolisian Kim Joonmyun atau Suho, yang sekarang tengah mengemudi. Mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan kiri sang dokter. Sang dokter jelas kaget melihat salah satu tangannya kini tengah digenggam oleh orang yang diam-diam ia sukai itu. Pipi Lay mulai memerah dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak terkendali.

"Berhentilah bersikap terlalu khawatir Lay. Tenang dan rileks saja seperti sifatmu yang biasanya, kita pasti akan berhasil menemukan benda keramat itu dan menyelamatkan Tao beserta yang lainnya. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri," kata Suho memberikan nasihatnya pada Lay seraya tersenyum tipis, tanpa memandang _namja_ disampingnya itu, karena pandangan matanya masih terfokus pada jalanan.

Lay tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan orang yang ia sukai itu. "Aku mengerti, terima kasih Joonmyung _hyung_," ucapnya masih dengan pipi yang masih merona.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, itu sudah menjadi tugasku," balas Suho sembari menarik kembali tangannya dari tangan Lay. Lay sedikit mendesah kecewa saat kehangatan yang Suho berikan pada tangannya itu kini menghilang.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," gumam Suho saat ia bisa melihat pintu masuk kuil Jogye diseberang jalan. Lay mengangguk pelan, ia mulai memperhatikan kuil Jogye dengan seksama seraya mencoba merasakan aura gaib positif dari sana.

"Tidak terasa," bisiknya pelan dengan nada kesal dan frustasi. "Tapi, akan aku cari benda itu sampai ketemu, bagaimana pun caranya," Lay mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Bertahanlah dari gangguan Eun Mi selama mungkin, Kris," sambung Lay bersamaan dengan mobil milik Suho sekarang sudah terparkir dihalaman kuil Jogye. Suho kemudian menatap Lay disampingnya. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya. Lay mengangguk dan mulai keluar dari mobil Suho, diikuti oleh sang inspektur tersebut.

"Kita bergegas sekarang juga, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi," ujar Lay. Ia dan Suho pun mulai masuk kedalam kuil Jogye dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, mencari sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui benda macam apa yang harus mereka temukan tersebut.

**-oOo-**

**Back to Lay Apartement**

"Tubuh laki-laki ini sangat ringan~" kata Sehun/Eun Mi seraya terkekeh pelan dan melompat-lompat dengan gerak slow motion. "Kuakui lelaki ini sangat tampan, tapi sayang aku harus membunuhnya dan juga kekasihnya itu," Sehun lalu menatap dingin pada Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan menegang sempurna melihat kedua mata mengerikan milik Eun Mi yang menatapnya tajam. Refleks ia pun makin mempererat cengkramannya pada lengan Kris.

"Jangan khawatir sayangku Kris~ kau masih lebih tampan dibanding lelaki ini. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan?" cetus Sehun/Eun Mi seraya menatap Kris dengan pandangan nakal. Kris menggeram marah mendengar ucapan arwah gila itu. Ia ingin memakinya, tapi Kris tahan karena mungkin saja keadaan akan semakin gawat jika ia memaki sang arwah.

Kris mulai berpikir agar ia bisa mengusir Eun Mi secepatnya dari sini. Tapi nihil, mengingat cermin arwah sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mulai berjalan menuju Kris juga Luhan dengan pelan. "Kau tahu aku saat ini sedang marah kan? Karena ulah kalian padaku sebelumnya, membuatku muak pada Taomu itu Kris dan juga lelaki ini beserta kekasihnya. Lalu… dokter sialan keturunan cenayang itu,"

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Eun Mi? Kau sudah mati dan aku masih hidup, kenapa kau masih mengejar-ngejarku?" tanya Kris kesal. "Kau tidak bisa memiliku, dunia kita sudah berbeda dan kau tahu itu,"

"DIAM! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku Kris! Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak peduli dunia kita berbeda sekalipun. Kau akan menjadi milikku saat aku sudah membunuh kekasihmu Tao. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya," Sehun menyeringai dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tubuh yang melayang-layang di udara. Membuat dua _namja_ disana terkejut setengah mati.

Lalu secepat kilat, Sehun menukik tajam kebawah dan terbang menuju Luhan. Kontan saja dua namja tersebut sangat kaget dengan gerakkan tersebut, membuat mereka hanya bisa diam membeku saat Sehun semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua.

**GREP**

"Akh! Hu-Hunnie sakit ugghh,"

Luhan terpekik kaget saat Sehun kini sudah berhasil mencekik lehernya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris. Kris terkejut melihat keadaan Luhan yang sedang dalam bahaya itu. Ia dengan segera berlari menerjang menuju Sehun, namun dengan ilmu gaibnya, Eun Mi mengucapkan mantra dan membuat tubuh Kris tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya.

'**Si-sial,'** ucap Kris dalam hati melihat keadaannya yang seperti patung sekarang ini.

Sehun menyeringai lebar. "Maaf sayangku, aku sudah membuatmu diam bagai patung sekarang. Kau hanya akan bisa bergerak kembali saat _namja_ yang aku cekik ini mati," ujarnya diiringi gelak tawa kegembiraan milik Eun Mi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal memberikan diriku pada sang siluman… membuatku menjadi kuat dan bisa melukai manusia yang mengalangi jalanku. Jika akhirnya rencanaku ini berhasil Kris sayang HIHIHI!" sambung Eun Mi dengan nada senang dan bangga. Kris menatapnya marah, Eun Mi benar-benar gila dan tidak waras bahkan ketika ia sudah mati.

Sehun/Eun Mi kembali menatap pada Luhan yang sudah ada dalam cengkramannya. Ia perlahan menaikkan tangannya dan mempererat cengkramannya pada leher Luhan tersebut. Luhan menjerit sakit dan refleks kedua tangannya memegang erat tangan Sehun yang terasa begitu dingin, disaat tubuhnya terangkat karena cekikan lehernya oleh Sehun yang dirasuki Eun Mi. Air mata Luhan mulai turun dan ia mulai memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Hu-Hunnie ugghh Hu-Hunnie ngghhh," panggil Luhan dengan nada lemah dan juga pasrah.

"Hohoho~ bagaimana rasanya kau mati oleh kekasihmu sendiri Luhan, benar kan namamu Luhan? Dan kekasihmu ini, Sehun. Akan menyesal seumur hidupnya karena tidak bisa menolongmu, malahan dialah yang membunuhmu ahihihi~," kata Sehun dengan tawa cekikikan khas Eun Mi. Sehun makin memperkuat cekikannya, membuat Luhan mulai sesak napas dan memberontak tidak terkendali.

"Pemuda ini pasti akan bunuh diri saat ia tahu dirinya lah yang membunuhmu Luhan," Sehun tersenyum lebar dan matanya mulai berkilat tajam.

"Matila-"

**DUAGH**

**BRAK**

Kris berteriak dalam hati disaat ia melihat apa yang sekarang tersaji dihadapannya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha agar bisa bergerak dan lepas dari mantra sialan ini. Ia tidak bisa diam saja sekarang, melihat kekasihnya kini sudah ikut andil dalam situasi berbahaya.

'**TAAOO! TAAOOO,' **panggil Kris pada sosok kekasihnya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dalam hati. Lidahnya kelu dan terasa mati rasa untuk berucap, membuat Kris hanya bisa berharap Tao bisa mendengar suara hatinya.

Tao terlihat menstabilkan deru napasnya. Ia baru saja menghantam wajah Sehun dengan tinjunya, karena keget melihat Sehun yang hampir membunuh Luhan dengan mencekik lehernya. Tao tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun melakukan hal seperti itu pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Suara berisik dari ruang tengah tadi membuatnya terbangun dan ia pergi untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Tao bahkan tidak tahu sekarang ia ada dimana, tapi melihat Sehun yang mencekik Luhan saat itu, benar-benar membuatnya panik dan refleks berlari menuju arah mereka dan memberikan bogem mentah pada Sehun. Kedua mata obsidian Tao yang terlihat lelah lalu beralih pada Luhan yang tengah terbatuk-batuk dilantai dan sesudahnya ia mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

Tao kaget dan spontan saja ia segera berjongkok untuk memastikan keadaan Luhan _gegenya_. Tao menghela napas lega, Luhan ternyata tidak apa-apa, hanya pingsan saja. Kedua matanya lalu beralih pada Sehun yang sudah terbaring di lantai tidak jauh darinya, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sehun tadi. Ia lalu tanpa sengaja melihat sosok kekasihnya, Kris.

Kedua mata Tao membulat sempurna melihat Kris, ia tersenyum cerah padanya dan mulai kembali berdiri, namun senyumnya pudar melihat keadaan Kris yang diam saja bagai patung. Tao menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan keadaan Kris tersebut.

'**TAO LARIIII!' **teriak Kris dalam hati, disaat ia melihat arwah Eun Mi melayang dibelakang tubuh Tao.

"Zi Tao… kau mempercepat kematianmu sendiri…"

Tao tersentak kaget mendengar suara barusan, suara dingin nan menusuk yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Tao kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapakah sebenarnya yang bicara itu.

**GREP**

"Ugghh!"

Saat Tao berbalik, dengan cepat Eun Mi mencengkram leher pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan tangan kanannya yang dingin dan terlihat mengerikan. Eun Mi langsung mengangkat tubuh Tao, lalu dengan tiba-tiba, jari-jari panjang dengan kuku tajam milik Eun Mi menekan kuat-kuat leher Tao. Pemuda yang dicekiknya pun refleks menjerit kesakitan dan mulai meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan dengan kedua matanya yang perlahan mulai terpejam.

Eun Mi menyeringai senang dengan sosok rupa aslinya sekarang ini. Rambut hitam keputihan panjang miliknya mulai mengambang diudara, membuatnya semakin terlihat menakutkan. Gigi lancip dan runcingnya pun mencuat keluar bagaikan ikan piranha yang bersiap untuk memakan mangsanya. Kedua bola matanya yang putih tanpa pupil mulai bersinar terang dengan warna merah semerah darah.

"Zi Tao… kau harus mati, kau harus pergi dari hidup lelaki pujaanku, Kris. Kris hanya milikku, ingatlah itu," ucap Eun Mi yang tanpa ampun mulai memberikan luka goresan pada Tao dibagian perut menggunakan jari-jari tangan kirinya, membuat Tao berteriak kesakitan karenanya.

'**HENTIKAN! JANGAN LUKAI TAOKU EUN MI!**' Kris menjerit dalam hati, ia sekuat tenaga kembali berusaha untuk lepas dari mantra. Ia berharap bisa terbebas dari mantra yang membuat tubuhnya membeku bagai patung dan segera berlari menuju mereka berdua untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi harapan tetaplah harapan, ia sama sekali tidak bisa terlepas dari mantra tersebut. Eun Mi bahkan tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Kris, teriakkan memohon agar ia menghentikan aksinya menyiksa Tao. Eun Mi kembali membuat luka gores kecil pada tubuh Tao, membuat pemuda itu mulai menangis kesakitan karena ulahnya tersebut.

Kris mulai menangis dalam diam melihat keadaan Taozinya itu. Ia tidak sanggup dan tidak tega melihat kekasihnya disiksa oleh Eun Mi. Lebih baik dirinya lah yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Eun Mi, bukan kekasih tercintanya itu. Kris benar-benar kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri, tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolong orang yang ia cintai tersebut.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah siap dan tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan, jika Tao mati dihadapannya dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Bagaimana sakitnya ia jika itu memang benar-benar akan terjadi padanya? Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Tao ada disampingnya?

Kris tidak pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya jika hal itu terjadi padanya. Tapi apa daya? Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun sekarang, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kekasihnya itu akan mati dihadapannya. Satu-satunya harapan ada pada sahabatnya, tapi sahabatnya itu tidak kunjung datang, kemungkinan besar mereka tidak menemukan benda yang mereka cari itu.

"Sampai jumpa di akhirat sana, Huang Zi Tao," gumam Eun Mi seraya menarik tangan kirinya kebelakang, meluruskan jari-jari berkuku tajamnya dengan arah target adalah dada kiri Tao. Eun Mi menyeringai lebar, ia lalu menatap pada Kris dengan menampilkan senyum kemenangan. Jantung Kris mulai berdebar-debar melihatnya, ia bisa merasakan jika Eun Mi akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Tao.

'**HENTIKAN! JANGAN LUKAI DIA,'** jerit Kris dalam hati saat Eun bersiap untuk menusuk dada Tao dengan tangan kirinya.

"HENTIKAN EUN MI!"

Eun Mi terkejut mendengar suara baru diruangan itu, ia menoleh pada asal suara, hanya untuk mendapati seorang Zhang Yixing yang tengah berdiri tegap dan Suho yang berada disampingnya. Dengan sebuah pagoda emas kecil ditangan Yixing yang ia arahkan lurus pada dirinya. Kedua mata Eun Mi terbelalak lebar melihat pagoda tersebut.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Eun menjerit dengan nada keras, ia secara refleks melepaskan Tao dari cengkramannya dan bersiap untuk pergi dari sana secepatnya. Pagoda itu adalah sesuatu yang harus ia hindari dan jauhi, karena ia sudah terikat dengan siluman yang membantunya. Membuat apapun yang siluman takutkan juga ia takuti.

"Lenyapkan dia, wahai pagoda suci," kata Lay dengan nada pelan. Pagoda dalam genggamannya mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya dan tanpa diduga terbang dengan cepat menuju kearah Eun Mi.

**DUG!**

"HWAAAAAAAAA!" Eun Mi kembali menjerit dengan keras, sarat akan nada kesakitan disaat pagoda itu mengenai dirinya dan menempel di punggungnya. "JAUHKAANNN BENDA INI DARIKU!" teriak Eun Mi tidak terkendali dengan gerakkan tubuh yang meronta-ronta. Ia dengan segera menatap Kris yang sudah terbebas dari mantra, yang sekarang tengah mendekap Tao dalam pelukannya.

"KAU MILIKKU KRIS! MILIKKUUU HANYA MIL-"

Ucapan Eun Mi terpotong saat api mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Bisa mereka lihat, tubuh Eun Mi yang meronta-ronta tidak terkendali mulai terbakar, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menjerit kesakitan dan lenyap dari pandangan ketiga _namja_ yang melihatnya. Membuat pagoda yang baru saja membakar tubuh Eun Mi dan melenyapkannya kini mulai terjatuh menuju lantai.

**Prang Prang**

Ketiga _namja_ yang melihat peristiwa tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dan mulai menghela napas lega. Lay dan Suho dengan segera berjalan menuju Kris. Lay memeriksa keadaan Tao lebih dahulu, ia memeriksa kondisinya dan mengobati luka goresan yang Eun Mi buat.

Lay menepuk bahu Kris pelan. "Jangan khawatir, keadaan Tao baik-baik saja, di perlu waktu istirahat lagi sekarang," ujar Lay yang diangguki oleh Kris. "Terima kasih Yixing, kau sudah banyak membantuku dan sekarang kau sudah menyelamatkan kekasihku," balas Kris seraya tersenyum tipis.

Lay tertawa pelan. "Sama-sama, kau tidak perlu sungkan meminta bantuanku," sang dokter kemudian mengusap-usap rambut hitam Tao yang berada dalam dekapan Kris dengan lembut. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Tao dilukai oleh Eun Mi. Tao sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri," sambung Lay. Kris hanya mengangguk pelan dan bergumam 'terima kasih' lagi kepada Lay.

Suho dan juga Lay mulai membopong tubuh Sehun dan Luhan menuju sofa dan membaringkan mereka berdua disana. Lay memeriksa keadaan sepasang kekasih itu yang ternyata tidak apa-apa, tidak ada luka yang serius. Hanya Luhan yang lehernya agak sedikit memar, maka dari itu Lay mengoleskan salep pereda nyeri pada leher kekasih Oh Sehun itu.

Sesudah selesai memeriksa keduanya, kedua _namja _yang telah berhasil memusnahkan arwah Eun Mi itu, mulai duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang lainnya. Sedangkan Kris kini membawa kembali tubuh Tao yang tidak sadarkan diri menuju kamar Lay. Karena saran dari Lay agar Tao mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang cukup.

"Untunglah tidak ada yang terluka parah dan harus kehilangan nyawanya karena Eun Mi," kata Lay dengan senyum kecil. "Iya, syukurlah. Semua itu karena dirimu Lay, kau bisa dengan cepat menemukan pagoda itu," puji Suho seraya tersenyum pada Lay dan mengingar-ingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan saat di kuil Jogye. Hanya dalam waktu lima menit saja, Lay sudah berhasil menemukan pagoda itu, walau ia tidak yakin apakah benda itu yang mereka cari atau bukan.

Wajah sang dokter mulai memanas mendengar pujian sang inspektur barusan. "I-itu juga berkat bantuan _hyung_ yang menolongku pergi kesana. Joonmyun _hyung_ juga berjasa, bukan hanya aku," elak Lay gugup. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap _namja_ tampan disampingnya itu, ia berharap kegugupannya sirna secepatnya. Lay mulai mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mengingat pagoda yang baru saja ia bawa. Ia mulai mencari-cari pagoda itu, namun ternyata pagoda itu telah menghilang dari tempat terakhir kali Lay melihatnya.

"Pagodanya menghilang, sepertinya memang hanya akan datang pada saat dibutuhkan dan pergi saat sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi," sambung Lay yang kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Suho. Suho tertawa pelan, ia tanpa diduga mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha Lay.

Lay tersentak dengan wajahnya yang kembali memanas merasakan kepala Suho yang bersandar pada kedua pahanya. "Aku lelah sekali Lay, biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja," pinta Suho pada Lay, ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Lay yang terlihat merona. Lay mengangguk pelan, membuat Suho tersenyum hangat padanya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hening…

"Lay," panggil Suho dengan suara lembut, memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Y-ya, ada apa Joonmyun _hyung_?" jawab Lay.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Eh," dan wajah Lay pun semakin memerah, merah bagai kepiting rebus mendengar tawaran sang inspektur tersebut.

**-oOo-**

Di kamar Lay, Kris kembali membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya itu di kasur. Kris menyibak poni Tao dan mengecup dahinya lembut, membiarkan beberapa bulir air matanya membasahi wajah Tao. Kris menangis bahagia, ia bahagia karena Tao masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Kris juga lega semuanya sudah selesai, Eun Mi sudah lenyap dan tidak akan hadir diantara mereka berdua lagi. Ia dan Tao akan bisa hidup berdua dengan tenang dan akan membuka lembaran baru bersama-sama.

Kris menarik kepalanya sedikit dari wajah Tao, ia lalu mengusap-usap pelan wajah kekasihnya dengan sayang. "Selesai… semua sudah selesai Taozi," bisik Kris pelan bersamaan dengan kedua belah bibir mereka yang saling menyatu satu sama lainnya.

**Selesai**

**Omake**

Tao meregangkan tubuhnya di halaman rumah yang ia dan Kris tempati sekarang, melakukan gerakan yoga dan wushu rutin pagi hari ini. Sudah sebulan ia pindah dari apartement Volks yang dahulu membuatnya dihantui oleh arwah Eun Mi. sekarang ia sudah terbebas dari hantu itu dan luka ditangannya beserta luka lain akibat ulah Eun Mi pun sudah sembuh total.

Tao tersentak saat sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggang rampingnya dan sebuah kepala yang bersandar dibahunya. "_Morning_ Taozi," gumam orang yang memeluknya dari belakang itu, yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kris. "Morning _ge_," balas Tao seraya tertawa kecil.

"Selamat pagi Tao dan juga kau Kris!" sapa sebuah suara yang membuat pasangan itu menolehkan wajah mereka pada asal suara tersebut. "Pagi Xiumin _ge_!" jawab Tao seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum cerah pada seorang _namja_ yang ia panggil Xiumin, tetangganya yang ramah. Seseorang yang sudah akrab dengan Tao dan juga Kris saat mereka pertama kali tinggal dirumah tersebut.

Xiumin membalas lambaian tangan Tao dengan senyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menyirami tanaman di halaman rumahnya. Tao dan Kris mulai mendekati Xiumin, melihat-lihat Xiumin yang sedang menyirami bunga-bunga indah miliknya. Karena sejujurnya, Tao sangat menyukai koleksi bunga yang Xiumin punya, begitu indah dan juga terpelihara.

"Baozi! _My_ _honey bunnyku_~,"

Suara lain yang begitu merdu kini terdengar, suara yang berasal dari pintu rumah Xiumin yang menampilkan sesosok _namja_ yang keluar dari sana dengan tubuh bagian atas yang tidak terbalut apapun. _Namja_ itu dengan riang berlari pelan menuju Xiumin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ya! Chen, aku sedang menyirami tanaman, jangan memelukku seperti ini, cepatlah pakai baju. Kenapa kau keluar dengan keadaan topless seperti ini hah?" kata Xiumin bertubi-tubi pada _namja_ itu, yang berstatus kekasihnya, Kim Jongdae aka Chen.

Chen mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Aku malas memakai baju yang berserakan di lantai karena kegiatan kita tadi malam _honey_~" ujar Chen yang membuat wajah Xiumin memerah dan ia langsung tertawa canggung pada Kris dan juga Tao yang melihat mereka berdua.

Dengan nakal, Chen mengusap-usap pantat Xiumin. "Padahal tadi malam sangat panas sekali, apa pantat sexymu ini tidak sakit setelah permainan lima ronde kita baozi?" tanya Chen dengan smirk andalannya. Wajah Xiumin makin memerah karena malu, terlebih ucapan Chen didengar jelas oleh kedua tetangganya itu.

"Aha ha ha ha… apa yang kau katakan Chen ahahaha," Xiumin mulai tertawa garing pada Kris dan Tao yang hanya bisa terdiam. Ia kemudian memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Chen.

"Oh baoziku, jangan menatapku semenggoda itu, katakan saja kalau kau ketagihan dan mau melakukannya lagi. Dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan kenikmatan itu padamu sayangku, mumpung kasur kita masih berantakan dan masih tercium aroma cinta kita berdua yang melayang-layang diudara," kata Chen panjang lebar dengan nada melankolis. Ia pun dengan cepat mulai membopong tubuh Xiumin kedalam gendongannya.

"Kim Jongdae! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku dasar mesum! Tidaaakkkkkk," teriak Xiumin dalam gendongan Chen, dengan alat penyiram tanaman yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Chen terlihat tidak peduli, ia asyik-asyik saja membopong Xiumin dengan diiringi suara nyanyian merdunya.

**BLAM**

Kris dan juga Tao hanya terdiam membisu melihat scene tidak biasa dihadapan mereka berdua. Kris lalu menatap Tao. "Kelihatannya cukup menyenangkan, kegiatan _morning sex_ itu~," kata Kris dengan nada seduktif. Tao langsung mendeath glare Kris. "Kelihatannya juga cukup menyenangkan, mewushu orang yang kita cintai di pagi hari seperti ini," balas Tao dengan senyum yang ia buat semanis mungkin.

Kris tertawa canggung dan mulai menjauh dari Tao. "Aku cuman bercanda Taozi, sudah yah aku mau mandi," ucapnya yang dengan segera bergegas menuju kedalam rumah. Tao tertawa kecil dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

**Volks Apartement**

**Lantai Enam Nomor Tiga**

**07.00 pagi KST.**

"Woaahhh apartemen yang sangat luas dan bagus," ucap seorang _namja_ manis dengan suara riang. Namja lain dengan tubuh tinggi yang berada disampingnya mengangguk setuju. "Kau suka apartemen baru kita Baekkie?" tanya _namja_ tinggi itu pada sang _namja_ manis yang ia panggil Baekkie tersebut.

Baekki atau Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada _namja_ tinggi itu dan mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Aku suka Channie, sangat suka," katanya senang pada sang _namja_ tinggi yang ia panggil Channie itu. Channie atau Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya pada apartemen barunya.

"Barang-barang kita sudah disini semua, kita hanya perlu membukanya dan membereskannya sekarang," ujar Chanyeol seraya memperhatikan beberapa kardus besar disana sini didalam apartemen yang berisi barang-barang miliknya dan juga milik kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu jangan buang-buang waktu, kita bereskan sekarang saja Channie," ucapnya bersemangat. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada pipi kekasihnya itu. "Okey, tapi aku pergi kebawah dahulu untuk membeli sesuatu, perutku lapar," ucapnya yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu?" tawar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. "Aku ingin ice cream, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan segera kembali secepatnya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita Baekki," kata Chanyeol yang mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari apartemen.

**BLAM**

Baekkie pun mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka dengan membuka kardusnya satu persatu.

Disaat ia membuka kardus kelima, sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba muncul dan berlalu begitu saja di belakangnya. Baekhyun sontak terkejut dan kaget setengah mati merasakan sesuatu baru saja lewat dibelakangnya tubuhnya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan ia tidak mendapati apapun disana. Bulu kudukknya mulai berdiri dan ia mulai merasa ketakutan, terlebih dengan suasana ruangan yang agak sunyi dan juga dingin.

**CKLEK**

Baekhyun kembali terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dengan panik dan takut ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada pintu yang baru saja ia dengar seperti tengah dibuka tersebut. "A-apa itu… si-siapa sebenarnya itu? Apa ada orang lain disini?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

**SPLASH**

Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar suara air keran didalam kamar mandi. Ia langsung menatap pada asal suara, yaitu pintu kamar mandi yang berada tepat disamping dapur. Baekhyun menebak-nebak ada siapa sebenarnya didalam kamar mandi? Siapa yang menyalakan keran kamar mandi? Apakah itu kekasihnya yang sedang menjahilinya?

"Cha-Chanyeol, apakah itu kau?" panggil Baekhyun seraya berjalan pelan mendekat pada pintu kamar mandi.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok kekasihnya tanpa busana, dengan tubuh penuh bercak darah dan juga sayatan yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun menahan napasnya melihat orang itu, yang entah memang Chanyeol atau bukan. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar karena takut.

"PERGILAH KALIAN DARI SINI!" teriak sosok itu pada Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai limbung dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dilantai.

**The End**

Nah selesai juga *tabor confetti* maaf kalau kurang bagus endingnya. Segala kekurangan dalam ff ini pun mohon di maklumi, authornya masih bolohok hehehe XD

Spesial Thanks to :

**fetwelve, Asha lightyagamikun, needtexotic, Riszaaa, HaRin EXOtic, Lylyda, Love Couple, YuniNJ, SelcyMorimoto, Yui the devil, ajib4ff, lee minji elf, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, Deer Panda, Oline, MichelleBunnyKyu, Jaylyn Rui, dian deer, putchanC, KyuLate, Aiiu d'freaky, paprikapumpkin, Arista Estiningt, KecoaLaut, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, onix hangel, Rindaesung0910, ayy88fish, Hanum Sal, awlia, Mei, Byun Soo Ra, Kim KyuLate L, Xylia Park, Season Girls Fujoshi, Sisca Daisy Jinx, Queen DheVils94, Kopi Luwak, Kireimozaku, Jung Min Ah, BabySuLayDo, LeeRaeTaoRis, ayulopetyas11, Riyoung Kim, SuLay Daughter, Tania3424, Shin Min Hwa, Kim Panda, 7D 3x, DragPan Mumumu, cacaExotic 3x, , AnnisaDinda, thithiaya, Wulanmsy, Oh SeHan, Guest 2x. **

Terima kathih yah#ala Sehun XD

Mumumumu :*


End file.
